A Rosa Inglesa
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: O instinto de Gina a impede de descobri a verdade sobre o rude, atrevido e excessivamente escandaloso, capitão Draco Malfoy, mas paixão que sente por ele a atira num turbilhão de emoções.[Capítulo 9] [Pra Tia Miaka ela]
1. capítulo 1

**A Rosa Inglesa**

_**Annah Lennox**_

**Capítulo I**

Inglaterra, 1943

Não havia uma única casa em Londres que já não tivesse sido destruída pelos bombardeios. A guerra havia começado há três anos e nem um passo rumo a paz havia sido tomado. Alguns supersticiosos acreditavam que o fim estava próximo, mas para Virgínia Weasley ainda havia esperança, e por isso estava de partida para o campo de batalha.

Tinha apenas vinte anos, mas já sabia muito bem o gosto da desilusão e triste pesar de uma perda querida. Já não tinha motivos para permanecer naquela cidade, com os braços cruzados, à espera de algum milagre. Sua família era muito pobre, a recessão era cruel e fria, e nunca havia olhado para eles, pessoas humildes, operários de Manchester.

- Virgínia, repense, ainda há uma chance filha - falou Molly, desesperada; simplesmente não concebia a idéia de ver sua única filha indo para o campo de batalha: mesmo sendo enfermeira ela sabia o quanto era arriscado. - Não me deixei só... seus irmãos... seu pai, eles também foram para essa maldita guerra.

- Mamãe, eu não posso ficar aqui – falou, levando as mãos ao rosto da mulher, judiado pelo o tempo. - Nada vai me acontecer, eu sei disso, além do mais risco por risco também corro aqui. Os caças alemães estão por toda a parte no céu, nem mesmo os orfanatos eles poupam...

Ela nunca fora uma menina comum, desde de cedo sabia qual era o seu lugar. Desde a mais tenra idade havia aprendido a trabalhar, e o que é o principal: não ter medo de lutar por aquilo que almejava. As palmas das suas mãos também não escondiam os calos de trabalho escravo em uma indústria de material plástico em Manchester.

- A única coisa que desejo, mamãe, é protegê-la – disse, observando o movimento calmo da estação de trem. Era uma movimentação atípica para uma tarde de domingo, mas ninguém se arriscava a viajar em tempos de guerra, a não ser ela e sua mãe e alguns soldados que haviam tirado licença. - Você estará na fazenda de tia Morgana, protegida dessa carnificina, aonde os aviões não chegam... eu estarei lutando para salvar vidas, mamãe, e para ajudá-la a sobreviver com o mínimo de dignidade.

- Eu prefiro morre pobre a ter mais um filho morto! – comentou, chorosa, lembrando-se de Gui, que havia morrido no campo de batalha seis meses atrás.

- Eu não vou morrer como ele... eu vou viver para salva vidas: e um dia a senhora vai ter muito orgulho de mim! – falou, sorrindo e sonhadora.

Molly não tinha tanta fé, odiava aquela guerra idiota que havia feito sua família perecer. Seus meninos estavam lutando por uma causa desconhecida e que não dizia respeito aos Weasley; seu querido filho nunca mais voltara para os seus braços... ele tinha morrido em algum lugar da Franca, e nem mesmo o corpo dele ela tivera o direito de ver mais uma vez. Era horrível aquela sensação, tinha medo até mesmo do carteiro... não, não queria receber aquela maldita carta de condolência, falando que seu filho havia morrido como um "verdadeiro inglês". Que a rainha fosse para o inferno, mas queria sua família de volta. Eram pobres, sim, às vezes não tinham nem o que comer, mas antes de tudo eram unidos e felizes. Não queria que a sua caçula tão sofrida partisse para o lado da destruição e da dor.

- Eu não quero ter orgulho de você, Ginny – falou, abraçando a filha com força. - Eu quero que você viva, ao meu lado, como éramos antes!

- Última chamada para quem vai para Leicester! - gritou o homem vestido de azul. - O expresso sairá daqui a dois minutos, e não toleramos atrasos!

Virgínia fitou os olhos tristes da mãe. Aquela era sem dúvida a hora mais difícil, a hora que diria adeus sem a esperança de voltar a vê-la. Ela estava fazendo o melhor para a família: era um Weasley, não desistia nunca. Voltaria a ver a mãe, e traria para ela um bonito presente, o qual aquela pobre mulher nunca pôde pagar.

- É o seu trem, mamãe... - avisou, ela sentido os olhos arderem pela a primeira vez em seis meses.

Molly sentiu uma dor profunda na alma. Sua menina tinha crescido e iria de encontro ao seu destino. Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de pedir...

- Fique, minha filha. Venha comigo para Leicester.

- Não posso, mamãe - falou abraçada à pobre senhora. - É o dever que tenho com o meu povo, com o meu país, com a nossa família... e principalmente por Gui.

E ficaram abraçadas até o último segundo. Naquele momento eram apenas mãe e filha se despedindo. A mãe iria para um lugar bonito aonde teria paz, e a filha iria lutar para trazer alegria àqueles que não tinham nada a não ser um fuzil na mão.

Molly Weasley embarcou. Nenhumas das duas disseram aquela palavra tão simples e tão difícil de ser pronunciada.

O trem se afastou com força e em alguns segundos sua mãe não estava mais ali a seu lado. Agora seria apenas Gina por Gina, e ninguém mais por ela.

- Adeus, mamãe...- murmurou, dando as costas para o trem que partia com toda a força rumo a Leicester.

Já não havia mais nada a fazer ali. Naquele mesmo dia Virgínia Weasley se juntou ao grupo da cruz vermelha e partiu para Austrália, aonde receberia treinamentos básicos antes de voltar para Europa.

OOOOIoIOOOOO

O Capitão Draco Malfoy não escondia a repulsa pelas táticas de guerra do Major americano Robert Callahan. Era uma antipatia recíproca, um não gostava de trabalhar com outro. Mas não podiam lutar contra as ordens dos seus superiores. Draco não gostava em nada de ficar dias entrincheirado a espera do inimigo, e Robert não aprovava a atitude impulsiva, até mesmo suicida do capitão da RAF. Capitão Malfoy tinha de zelar pelo bem-estar de suas tropas e não levar aqueles pobres meninos a cometerem suicídio. Draco, porém, não gostava de ficar pescando moscas enquanto os aviões alemães aleijavam os seus soldados. Não gostava de ficar a espera de algum milagre, se estava naquela bendita guerra era para lutar e não para ficar demonstrando para os alemães o quão frágil eles eram.

- Eu não quero brigar com o senhor major, mas também não vou ficar quieto quando vejo que em vez de lutar nossas baionetas estão enferrujando, pois o senhor teme perder mais homens - falou Draco, sério. - Isso não é guerra, não pelo que eu sei. Devemos conquistar territórios antes que eles conquistem o nosso país. Além de tudo vocês americanos...

- Capitão, você por acaso está insinuando que os americanos não sabem batalhar? - perguntou o major em tom desafiador.

- Isso mesmo, senhor... – respondeu em tom ameaçador.

- Como ousa...

- Ouso, pois o senhor acha que aqui na RAF há lugar para maricas medrosos.

- Hora seu desgraçado filho de uma mãe! - praguejou o major, indo a sua direção.

Ele queria briga, e era isso que iria ter. Ele não fora criado em umas das mais tradicionais escolas militares de Londres para agora amarelar só porque o grande major queria uma boa briga.

- Ora ora, os dois inimigos declarados estão conversando. Isso é um milagre ou atrapalhei a briga? - falou Sir Alan Brooke, entrando na sala sem a menor cerimônia. - Não sei porque tanto ódio se ambos tem o mesmo sangue...

O grande senhor do exército, Sir Alan, era um parente distante, mas que se julgava ser um Malfoy, o que era uma baita de uma mentira. O que reforçava isso era o fato dele sempre comentar sobre os seu laço de sangue com aquele americano. Mesmo que fosse verdade o fato de Lúcio Malfoy ter tido um caso com a mãe dele, isso não queria dizer nada... aliás, não punha a mão no fogo por nenhuma mulher no mundo. Todas eram iguais a Pansy: aproveitadoras, mentirosas e que sempre estavam atrás do status, luxo e conforto que o nome Malfoy as proporcionavam.

- O que deseja, Sir Brooke? - perguntou Robert controlando a ânsia de quebrar o nariz capitão idiota.

- Tenho boas novas. - falou o velho retirando o casaco de lã pesado e entregando ao seu secretario fiel Weasley.

- Qual é bomba desta vez, meu tio? - perguntou Draco com o costumeiro sorriso desdém.

- Bem, o ministério decidiu que está na hora de atacarmos a Ruhr, e tomarmos aquele lugar das mãos protetoras do eixo.

Draco não escondia o contentamento. Depois de semana de inatividade iria voltar para o campo de batalha. Voltaria à ação e mostraria para aqueles macacos que era o vencedor daquela guerra.  
Robert estava feliz, porém demonstrava sempre calma. O céu era o único lugar que o fazia se sentir vivo desde da morte de sua amada Mary.

- Não podia ter trazido noticia melhor, meus homens já não agüentavam mais aqueles malditos treinamentos e as noites de sexo e farra no bordel de madame Carmem! - disse Draco com o mesmo cinismo de sempre.

- Então, literalmente, você vai despejar bombas em cima daqueles palhaços inúteis. - falou Sir Weasley, sorrindo. - Vai com calma menino, a RAF já perdeu muitos aviões...

- Eu sei disso, Weasley, mas sob o meu comando nenhum jovem sairá ferido, ou senão meu nome não é mais Malfoy e sim Weasley! – concluiu, sarcástico, pegando o quepe e saindo da sala.

Sir Alan não pode deixar de sorri. Draco era polêmico, selvagem, intrigante, habilidoso e extremamente antipático, mas mesmo assim gostava do sobrinho. Ele tinha a personalidade forte como Lúcio, porém não tinha sequer resquício do mau-caráter tão presente naquele homem vaidoso e até mesmo cruel.

- Um dia Draco vai acabar pagando pela a língua dele... - falou Robert, cansado. - Nós não nos damos bem, ele é impulsivo, não me obedece... ai se tivesse coragem, eu iria mandá-lo preso por desacato à autoridade.

-Ele é o seu irmão, - falou Sir Weasley - pode até ter seus defeitos, mas não é maldoso.

- Eu sei, e é isso que mais me prejudica. - falou ele com meio-sorriso. - No fundo eu gosto dele...

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Rosa inglesa**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Ataque de Dambuster**_

**Autora:** Annah Lennox

**Revisora:** Lídia

_**16 de Maio de 1943- Usina de Möhne e do Eder, no vale do Rhur. **_

Draco olhava para a lua, a sua maior aliada naquela noite. Como o planejado há dois meses atrás, o clima estava agradável, perfeito para uma missão tão complicada _quanto_ _e _audaciosa e com poucas chances de ter algum resultado positivo. Mas mesmo assim, ele e a sua tripulação não se dariam por vencidos sem antes tentar.

Nenhuma muralha era tão segura como as barragens do Möhne e do Eder. Era quase intransponível. A barragem era tão resistente, que para uma bomba pudesse abrir nela uma brecha seria pesada demais para o Avro Lancaster carregar. Ela fora projetada para resistir a tudo e a todos, afinal a usina era o grande trunfo empresarial alemão. A hidrelétrica fornecia energia para todo o complexo industrial da maior nação do eixo.

-Malfoy, estamos a vinte metros do elefante branco.-falou um dos tenentes mais jovens de sua tripulação, que era o operador de rádio.-E a dez metros de distância do segundo grupo comandado pelo o major Robert. O que devo fazer?

Espera, era isso que deviam fazer. Ele no posto de tenente-coronel do esquadrão tinha autorização de manter seus homens desinformados...Era uma medida suicida, era jogar com a sorte e esperar que ela virasse a face e sorrisse para ele. Mas não havia alternativa a não ser rezar. Ele era a autoridade maior e cabia a ele tomar as decisões, só que antes de ser frio,- ganhara o apelido de carniceiro entre as tropas inimigas, - ele era um homem que tinha regras e princípios morais fortes. E uma dessas regras é jamais permitir que seus homens sofressem as conseqüências de um erro seu. Por isso tinha que fazer a sua estratégia...fora assim que se tornara um veterano, e um dos melhores pilotos da Raf.

-Desliguem o quarto e o terceiro motor.-falou olhando para o mapa a sua frente.-E quando estivermos a dez metros de distância desligue o segundo. Desligue o rádio, pois a freqüência pode nos entregar, e passe essa determinação para os dois Lancaster que estão vindo do nosso lado.-falou olhando para o breu.-Isso é uma ordem, não quero que ninguém banque o herói desta vez.

-É só isso, senhor?-perguntou o operador, notando a preocupação nos olhos daquele que era seu líder, e o seu maior ídolo.

-Sim.-falou seco.-Nada podemos fazer a não ser esperar...

E rezar muito, completou mentalmente sabendo o peso da responsabilidade que tinha nas costas. Era uma faca de dois gumes. Se vencesse, se tornaria um herói... se perdesse...bem, se perdesse preferiria a morte a ver o nome de sua família jogada na lama. Mas ele não iria perder. Ele era um Malfoy, e um sangue tão ruim como o dele não era um inimigo fraco.

-Tenente-general Ron Weasley passou as seguintes informações, Malfoy.-falou Tom Cordell, o mecânico de vôo.-A lua, como o já previsto, está no céu iluminando a parte sul de uma das barragens. A artilharia antiaérea está posicionada, porém ele não viu nenhum tipo de mobilização por parte dos vigias, o que o leva a crer que os ataques os pegaram de surpresa.

Escutava com atenção, percebendo que o otimismo reacende em cada rosto. Mas a sua face permanecia sombria. Já passara por situações desesperadoras, que foram um teste para o seu auto-controle, aprendera analisar cada batalha, cada situação de risco, e aquela missão não era pequena para ser renegada a um mero passeio aéreo sobre uma das maiores usinas da Alemanha. Os alemães eram bons soldados, e não seria nada fácil passar por aquela missão com vida.

-O que você acha disso, Draco?-perguntou Jack, um dos únicos homens mostrava ter sempre os pés no chão.

-Que tudo isso é uma tremenda besteira. De que nenhuma dessas palavras deve ser levada em consideração.-falou fitando a todos com o olhar frio.-Nenhuma tropa ganha uma batalha porqueo inimigo é fraco, ou no momento está dando sinais de fragilidade. Eu sou o mais velho aqui, tenho mais experiência do que todos aqui, e a minha ordem será ouvida e seguida à risca, como já falei, prefiro um homem vivo a um herói morto.

Queria mostrar a todos o peso que estava em suas costas sem mostrar o quanto à missão era importante para ele. Um veterano, que tivera o avião abatido tantas vezes quando ainda era piloto raso dos antigos Tornados. Seria um salto na sua carreira e um tapa na cara de Callahan; Que tanto queria ser uma Malfoy, mas não passava de mais um americano na RAF. Não odiava, porém não era fã do seu superior. Se fosse contemplado com mais uma divisa, nenhuma formalidade o iria impedir de mostrar àquele que um mais um é dois.

Porém, não era hora de pensar nos problemas pessoais e sim começar a mentalizar a sua missão. Era uma questão de orgulho, pois logo atrás vinha Callahan com a segunda tropa, e não queria que nem mais uma Lancaster fosse derrubado sobre o seu comando.

Draco olhava para as cidades abaixo de seu pé, sem se dar conta que a vida de cada ser humano da região estava em suas mãos. Não comparava o seu serviço com a dos soldados do exército e da marinha, ele nunca havia combatido em terra, mas a sua tarefa era mais penosa, pois o seu inimigo era invisível e cruel. Não que não era provido de sentimentos humanos...não, não era isso. Ele apenas não gostava de bombardear cidades, pois seu inimigo não era a população alemã, mas sim o governo ariano. E não gostava de envolver pessoas inocentes em suas brigas...e aquela era a sua maior briga, lutar para devolver a liberdade a quem havia perdido tudo, até mesmo a dignidade. Não fazia isso porque era bom, fazia isso para o seu próprio bem.

-Malfoy, essa missão é muito perigosa, eu sei o que aquele grande elefante representa para Raich...

-Eu também sei, Daniel.-falou conciso.-Mas nem por isso estou tremendo, já passei por situações piores e presenciei muito dos meus homens morrerem por causa de uma mínima porcaria para começar a ter medo agora.-percebia nos olhos do forte Leigh o medo e a covardia, porém, entre seus homens o único sentimento em que eles não podiam nem pensar em sentir era a covardia. Ainda mais num homem tão habilidoso como Daniel.-Daniel, você foi o companheiro mais persistente e valioso na Lancaster Finishing School, em Syerston. Você sabe quanto difícil foi nos formar...Vimos companheiros morrerem na nossa frente,e absolutamente nada podemos fazer. Essa certamente não será nossa última missão, mas será uma que entrará para a História. E um dia o mundo irá saber que fomos nós.-falou severo.-Sou o capitão aqui, e o meu dever é selar pela a vida de todos, menos a minha.

-Estamos com apenas três aviões de bombardeios, e dois planadores.E aquela é a usina mais importante do país.-informou Daniel desligando o rádio.- Isso é suicídio, Malfoy.

-Que seja, mas nós vamos vencer.-falou confiante virando para o seu artilheiro.-A covardia não irá salvar a pele de ninguém...e se esse for o nosso destino que padecemos aqui, como heróis padeceremos, caso contrário não quero voltar a minha terra com a má fama de ser um "Falta de Fibra Moral".-concluiu ele lembrando os seus homens que a honra e moral eram sentimentos maiores do que a covardia, que atacava cada um quando estavam no campo de batalha.-E que eu seja um danado se caso sairmos da Alemanha sem pelo menos destruir um compartimento do Elefante Branco.

Era uma tripulação de sete pessoas. Sete homens coesos, cuja camaradagem era o elemento principal que os uniam há quase dois anos. Sabia das estatísticas que colocavam eles no topo dos números de morte...sabia que de cada 100 homens que entravam cinqüenta e um morriam. Era uma tarefa de alto-risco, porém, lhe proporcionava uma satisfação que só era conhecida no ato sexual.

-Senhor, estamos a cinco metros, e a artilharia alemã já está revidando.-falou Jack apontando para o radar.-Um Lancaster foi atingido na asa dianteira, mas ainda está em condições de combate.

Com o sangue correndo a mil Draco modificou a velocidade do avião. O Lancaster era uma máquina feita apenas para destruir, porém, não era tarefa fácil pilotá-la. Ainda mais quando já começava a ver a artilharia alemã respondendo aos ataques dos dois Lancaster com fibra e com vontade de ganhar aquela batalha. Os planadores sobrevoavam mandando informações importantes para o seu artilheiro que já começava a se posicionar. Ele fez um gesto mandando o bombardeado começar a atacar com força total.

-Dois Lancaster foram abatidos e outros dois estão obrigados a voltar para base devidos aos danos sofridos.-gritou Tomas o seu mecânico de vôo.-Apenas Callahan e nós estávamos no jogo agora, Malfoy. O que vamos fazer?-gritou Tomas de dor ao ser atingido no braço.

Malfoy se concentrou em seu objetivo, colocando o avião em uma rota segura, visualizou bem o centro da usina. Observou tudo até o perfeito momento em que o Lancaster de Tomas foi abatido ao tentar uma aproximação mais efetiva a usina. Sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca, não desistiu e não se deixou levar pelo o pânico. Tomas tanto como ele estava preparado para aquele dia... E aquilo era apenas um reflexo do nervosismo de Tomas.

Tomado pelo o sangue frio dos Malfoy, Draco começou a dar as ordens.

-Comuniquem a Gibson e Martin que distraiam a artilharia inimiga.-falava em autômato.-Em seguida lance a segunda mina, a terceira...até que a barragem se rompa.

-Mais alguma coisa, Draco?-perguntou Daniel novamente, mas desta vez havia pânico e covardia nos seus olhos.

-Sim...agora só nos resta rezar e presenciar o estrago com os nossos olhos.-respondeu segurando firmemente o controle do grande destruidor.

-E o major?

-Ele está a quatrocentos quilômetros de distância.-falou impaciente mordendo os lábios.- Essa usina de mais barragens...glória e fama para ele não vão faltar.-falou irônico, levando o avião para o trajeto já planejado atentamente por vários projetistas.

Foi nesse seguinte ataque, que Draco conseguiu provocar um colapso na grande estrutura de concreto.

Observando, consternado aquela situação... Draco viu sangue escorrer pelas mãos, como aquelas águas que escorriam por aquelas brechas e inundavam o vale. Perguntava-se...o quanto aquilo iria durar...e quantas pessoas ainda padeceriam pelas suas mãos. Quantas mais crianças teriam que morrer afogadas para que a ganância de alguns fosse saciada.

-Senhor...

-Sim Daniel?

-Você está bem, Draco?

-Melhor do que muitos...porém, minha consciência está pesada, mais pesada que esse bendito avião.-resmungou frio sem demonstrar a sua verdadeira emoção.-Porém, nasci para isso... e não sei fazer outra coisa a não ser matar.-replicou amargo.-Mande Gibson e Martin de volta para base.-mandou limpando o próprio sangue com a barra do uniforme.-Em seguida iremos nos locomover até a barragem de Eder. Que de paraíso, tinha o inferno...mas profundotirar e difícil...porém nada se comparava com a tristeza da sua alma naquele momento... odiava a si mesmo, por tamanha maldade.

O céu antes estrelado e iluminado pela a lua era encoberto pela a fumaça vermelha da destruição.

Era uma visão bonita, porém, mórbida. Quantas pessoas haviam morrido? Quantas pessoas ele havia matado?

Retirando os astródomos, um capacete com formato de uma bolha que permiti uma visão mais clara sobre o inimigo e descobrie os caminhos certos. Afinal em 1943 os céus da Europa era um campo minado.

-Mais uma Missão cumprida, senhor.-falou Jack eufórico.

-Ainda não... isso apenas é o começo.-resmungou limpando a testa com as mãos calejadas e banhada do seu sangue.-De um caminho frio e tortuoso.-falou abatido.-Alguém conseguiu entrar em contato com Weasley?

-Não, Malfoy... O avião do tenente sumiu...-comunicou Jack triste.-E há poucas chances de que ele tenha sobrevivido à queda. Infelizmente...a família é pobre, e um dos irmãos já morreu em combate... mas a vida é assim... hoje é ele, amanhã sou eu. Era um bom companheiro e vai fazer falta.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ficou marcado na História como a missão mais polêmica da segunda guerra... Mas a verdadeira realidade é que ninguém foi o mesmo depois daquilo. Foi o começo da derrocada final... foi o começo de um novo período. Certamente não foi o momento decisivo da segunda guerra, mas com absoluta certeza foi o momento decisivo na vida daqueles homens...

O fato é que no dia 16 de Maio de 1943, na fortaleza de Möhne e do Eder, no vale do Rhur a Raf fez algo que poucos acreditavam, além de ter sido um ato de coragem incrível, supôs um custo social considerável. Foi uma das missões mais espetaculares da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

GDGDGDGDGDGD

**Centro da cruz vermelha...01 de Julho de 1943**

Virgínia lia cada linha daquela missiva com uma dor insuportável no peito. Ron...havia morrido em combate...mais um ente querido morto pelas mãos cruéis da guerra. Já havia perdido a capacidade de chorar...e sabia que não tinha esse direito, mas ao pensar na pobre Hermione sozinha e com um filho pequeno para criar deixava o seu coração pequeno e bastante apertado. Como doía não poder fazer nada, muito menos acalentar sua mãe que devia estar com o coração mais uma vez em frangalhos se perguntado quem seria o próximo a morrer.

_Foi um companheiro exemplar e as suas atitudes ficaram para sempre em nossas memórias._

_Com pesar..._

_Ass: Major. Draco. Malfoy._

Era assim que se encerrava uma vida? Era assim que se colocava uma pedra sobre a existência de um homem? Com apenas um pesar e um acalento que só servia para deixá-la mais revoltada.

Para um oficial graduado que não sujava suas mãos com o sangue inocente era fácil falar que Ron havia morrido como um herói e sim como um assassino. Isso era realidade crua e nua a sua frente, e não podia passar por cima dela.

-Aconteceu algo, enfermeira?-perguntou a sua superior prestativa, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. –Alguma notícia indesejada?

-Sim... madre.-falou beijando as mãos da mulher.-Problemas de família, que não queria citá-los nesse momento...

-Deve doer muito.-falou sentando ao lado dela.-Ter um ombro amigo para desabafar sempre alivia a alma.

-No meu caso, madre, nem mesmo a sua boa-vontade salvariam a minha alma desse sofrimento inquietante.-falou passando as mãos no rosto da velha senhora.

-A dor de uma perda querida é eterna. É única, e nunca vai ser apagada do seu coração e da sua memória.-sorriu beijando a mão da ruiva.-Mas não se pode viver do passado. Para honrar os nossos mortos temos que erguer a cabeça dar a volta por cima. Não por ele que já descansou, ma sim por você... e somente para você. –concluiu saindo da sala.

Sim, Ron e nem Gui voltariam mais. Eles se foram para sempre, e assim seria para eternidade. Sua família unida não teria mais dois membros, mas teria ela para consolar e rezar todos os dias pela as almas de seus queridos irmãos.

"Sim...isso mesmo, minha mana." Sussurrou uma voz carinhosa em seu ouvido. "Nunca desista dos seus sonhos... eu já não posso realizar o meu, mas você sim pode... Viva por mim, Ginny".

Era a voz doce e calma de Gui. Sabia que a voz poderia ser apenas da sua imaginação, mas seu coração dizia que Gui sempre estaria ao seu lado. Levantando a cabeça, presenciou o mais belo porto-sol da sua vida. Teve a certeza que no meio de tanta dor e tragédia ainda havia uma chance de ser feliz.

Viveria por aquele dia... E quando aquele momento fosse passado contaria para os seus netos com prazer que fora enfermeira e lutara junto com tantos homens por um futuro de paz. E conseguiria... Sim, conseguiria.

**Continua...**

**Primeiramente fico agradecida pelas reviews. Nunca fiquei tão feliz na vida, ao ver que tenho tantos e bons amigos. Obrigada de coração mesmo.**

**Não queria me estender aqui...queria mesmo mostrar o quanto grata a cada um de vocês. **

**Obrigada:** Miaka, Camila Castle, Carol, Anaisa,Milinha, Yukina Samoto, Neko chan, Hime Hayashi, Xianya, Nacilne,Nana Malfoy, Shoru, Killera, Angelina Michelle.

**Foi um capítulo difícil. Tive que me dedicar muito e pesquisar bastante sobre esse período. Se caso gostarem deixem reviews. Qualquer manifestação será recebida com carinho e compreensão. **

**Beijos!!!**

**Até mais!!!**

**Anna Lennox**


	3. capítulo 3

**A Rosa Inglesa**

**Destino Traiçoeiro**

**Dedicado: **_ Miaka e Paulinha_

**Revisora (e salvadora da pátria, ou melhor da fic): **_Lídia _

**Cabourg- Julho de 1943 **

Draco olhava desanimado para a paisagem fria e bucólica da fria Cabourg. Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não estava tentando levar a vida depois da batalha que marcara sua vida para sempre... Só em uma das missões perdera mais do que a vida de alguns companheiros; perdera a capacidade de sorrir da própria má-sorte. Tivera a sorte de sair vitorioso, mas não sentia nenhuma felicidade nesse fato, ao contrário, sentia vergonha de si mesmo por ainda estar vivo, quando muitos haviam morrido por uma estupidez. Por um erro que ele cometera.

-Até quando vai se martirizar, Malfoy-perguntou o tenente sentado ao seu lado.-O que realmente importa é que saímos vivos daquele inferno.

Carregava um fardo nas suas costas... a culpa o corroia a cada momento. Não fora fácil escrever as cartas de condolências. Redigir meia dúzia de palavras frias feriam seu coração. Sabia que as suas palavras não aplacariam a dor da família da vítima e nem amenizariam o seu próprio sofrimento. Mas mesmo assim telegrafava sozinho as cartas. Era uma forma de mostrar que se importava com o bem-estar de seus homens e o quanto lamentava a sua perda.

-O país inteiro o venera, Malfoy.-continuou o tenente animado.-Você é um herói agora! A sociedade aprovou a sua conduta, os senhores te veneram, as moças te amam, as crianças querem ser igual a você. Malfoy, você fez o certo.

-Não, não, eu não fiz o certo.-falou ele cínico.-Eu fiz apenas o que tinha que fazer, e por isso tantas vidas padeceram em minhas costas.

-Agora você está sendo dramático.

-Se ser dramático é enlouquecer com essa maldita guerra, então meu amigo eu estou sendo dramático.

-Ora, Draco, você nunca se importou com a vida alheia...-falou Sean.-A vida é assim, nunca se esqueça Malfoy, a RAF nos deu uma profissão, mas o mesmo tempo roubou as nossas vidas. Temos nossos códigos, e não podemos lamentar por perdas humanas, pois isso é inevitável.

A RAF era a dona da sua vida. Tinham deixado de viver para dedicar a sua vida a ela. Era proibido enxergar além dos muros da RAF, era proibido pensar nada além dela a não ser aniquilar o inimigo. A vida pessoal era inexistente, os poucos momentos de folga eram sempre interrompidos por ordens superiores. Mas mesmo assim a RAF era a sua paixão, além de ser a única família que conhecia. Havia colido mais espinhos do que rosas, mas quem havia lhe dito que vida de piloto era fácil? Não se arrependia de ter entregado o comando de sua vida nas mãos dos "senhores" da guerra, a sua sina não dependia dele próprio. Então por que agora depois de quase doze anos peregrinando em um terreno frio e arenoso, onde o escrúpulo e a moral foram renegados em toda aquela caminhada, sofria uma avaliação de seu caráter? Por que se sentia tão culpado sendo que o seu maior erro fora ter sido precipitado demais? Ele era Draco Malfoy, um homem que era temido por sua ousadia, respeitado por ter a face revestida por uma camada de aço.

-O que importa é que estamos vivos.-falou Sean sorrindo.-Não podemos trazer os mortos de volta... ou muito menos ficar de braços cruzados esperando a nossa hora. Ora, Malfoy, pare de chorar as pitangas e vamos aproveitar o nosso único dia de licença nessa cidade.-concluiu com o olhar brejeiro.

-Certamente mulheres é o que não falta aqui.-falou Ryan sorrindo.-Com os Franceses em rumo a Berlin temos o terreno livre para atacar.

-Cuidado, Ryan, numa dessa você encontra mais do que uma linda francesa.

-Não tenho medo de cara feia, Sean.

-Era para ter, asno.-falou o tenente.-Lembre-se de que temos as nossas regras. Além de tudo você viu o que aconteceu com Mark em Deauville.

-Mark foi precipitado.

-Sim, e ele pagou um preço alto por ter se envolvido com uma mulher casada.

-Não, ele errou em ter se apaixonado por ela.-falou Ryan pensativo.-Foi um burro em pensar que ela largaria tudo por ele.

-No final ele acabou perdendo bem mais do que a mulher...

Sim, ele havia perdido a vida por Lucile Deauville, a mulher do prefeito da cidade. Literalmente podia se dizer que ele havia procurado a morte, porém não gostava de pensar na idéia de que um dos seus melhores homens tinha se suicidado por amor a uma vagabunda qualquer. Passando a mão no rosto, Draco percebeu que não era apenas a alma que havia mudado, mas também a sua aparência. Deixara o lado aristocrático de lado e passara a ter traços mais rústicos. A barba precisava ser aparada e os cabelos longos precisavam de um corte urgente, caso contrário sofreria com ele mais tarde... Dá ultima vez que isso acontecera tivera a sorte de não ter pegado piolho devido as condições de higiene da base que estava instalado.

-Aquela não era uma mulher, Ryan, e sim uma vagabunda.-falou Draco sério.-Além de tudo Mark mostrou que tinha o coração grande, porém o caráter fraco.

-Sim, mas mesmo assim ainda não me conformou com a morte dele.-falou Sean pensativo. -Em um minuto ele estava sorrindo e no outro estava estirado no chão com um tiro na cabeça.

-A vida é assim...

-Não, não é a vida que é assim, Ryan, são as suas escolhas que ditam as regras da sua vida.-Draco resmungou acendendo o cigarro.- Somos frutos das nossas decisões.

-Que teoria bonita, Malfoy.-falou Sean cínico.

-Não é uma teoria bonita, e sim a realidade, Sean.

-Que pena não podermos fugir da realidade sempre.-falou conciso.-Vamos, Malfoy, mude esse estado de ânimo. A vida é curta para quem lamenta.

-Eu nunca lamentei por nada.

-Mas está passando por uma crise.-rebateu.-Senão porque motivos fomos mandados para essa base?

Não estava passando por um dos melhores momentos em sua vida, a morte dos companheiros ainda pesava sobre o seu ombro. Mas se negava a pensar que estava passando por uma crise. Era apenas uma fase difícil, onde estava medindo os seus valores morais e éticos. Mas aquilo passaria e voltaria a ser o velho Malfoy de sempre.

-Sean, a mais verdade nessa missão do que você imagina.-falou Ryan tentando colocar panos quentes no ânimo dos dois companheiros.-Em Caburg estaremos mais perto de Berlim do que você imagina.

-Talvez sim e talvez não.-falou Sean sustentando o olhar seco de Draco.-Talvez fosse melhor termos permanecido em nossa base.

-Não importa o lugar, Redford. O que realmente importa é lutar, não contra a Luftwaffe nãoé contra a nossa própria covardia. É enfrentar todos os nossos medos e mesmo assim sair vitorioso.-falava Draco olhando para pastagem de Caburg.É saber que a missão certa está destinada a ser em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora. Não é o lugar que determina a sua sina, Sean, e sim a sua sorte e conduta.

Draco ainda escutou um leve resmungo vindo de Sean, mas não ligou, simplesmente ignorou. Não estava disposto há brigar com um dos seus melhores amigos agora por causa de sua crise de identidade. A morte de cinco de seus melhores homens ainda pesava em suas costas. Sim, precisava de um descanso... Mas como descansaria se cada momento que fechava os olhos escutava a voz do bendito Weasley.

"_Malfoy, se caso algum dia não tiver a sorte de voltar com vida de mais uma missão... Por favor, cuide da minha irmã. Ela está sozinha e sem o apoio de ninguém temo pela a segurança dela. Sei que não somos melhores amigos, mas mesmo assim vejo que você é o único que pode ajudá-la". _

Quem era ele para proteger uma estranha? Nunca havia protegido ninguém na vida, a não ser cuidar do bem-estar dos seus homens. Mas era diferente...Nunca havia pensado em cuidar de uma mulher. Gostava delas, mas uma coisa era ter que zelar pelo bem-estar físico e outra coisa era ter que se envolver com uma por causa de uma maldita promessa.

Esse era o motivo que o trazia até Caburg. Sabia que ela estava ali servindo na cruz vermelha... Maldito, Weasley. Que a alma dele queime no inferno. Como chegaria em Virgínia Weasley? Ela certamente pensaria que ele era louco.

Maldito, maldito, mil vezes maldito seja Ron Weasley.

(OOO.OOO)

Virgínia guarda o sono de um paciente... Um menino ainda, quase uma criança, que havia largado os brinquedos e pegado no fuzil. Deixando a inocência de lado para ser jogado naquele mundo podre de intriga e poder. Todos perguntavam porque tinha tanto carinho por aquele desconhecido? Ela não sabia explicar, simplesmente gostava de sentar ao lado daquele menino e passava horas a fio fazendo ele acordar do transe profundo. Era difícil, compreendia. Ele havia perdido mais do que a inocência, ele havia perdido a face, a visão. Nunca mais voltaria a ser o mesmo, e certamente nunca se acostumaria com a mutilação sofrida... Talvez nunca mais teria a identidade de volta. Por isso ele era tão especial... Ele precisava do apoio dela. Ela era única que conseguia chegar perto dele, era única que podia conversar de igual para igual... Era a única que não repudiava a aparência grotesca dele

-Você é tão bonita, Ginny.-falou ele quebrando o silêncio.-Há tantas pessoas precisando de sua companhia, então porque você insiste em passar o seu tempo livre ao meu lado?

-Todos me fazem a mesma pergunta.-respondeu ela levando a mão até a atadura dele.-Eu ainda não tenho uma resposta.

-Como assim?

-Eu gosto de estar a seu lado... é como se tivesse um pedaço do meu irmão novamente comigo.

-Ele morreu?

-Sim, isso já faz dois meses.-falou olhando para paisagem.-E logo em seguida você chegou... acho que foi carinho a primeira vista, embora aqui seja proibido qualquer tipo de afeto com o paciente, eu não posso deixar de sentir um imenso carinho de irmão por você.-concluiu com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

-Eu lamento muito pelo o seu irmão.-falou ele sem motivo para sorrir, a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era a presença de Ginny a seu lado. Ele já não tinha mais nada, nem aparência, saúde, amigos, nem mesmo um passado. Em sua mente persistia o breu, por mais que tentava se lembrar de algo que avivasse sua memória não conseguia.-Em que unidade ele estava?

-Ele servia na RAF, era piloto raso, ainda não fazia o trabalho dele mesmo, que era pilotar o Lancaster.-informou vendo a imagem nítida de Ron a sua frente.- Era sua primeira missão de grande importância...

Não podia fazer nada para apagar a dor da jovem, não podia saber se ela estava chorando, pois vivia na mais profunda escuridão. Era um homem coberto por marcas e cicatrizes que jamais sairiam de seu peito. O que poderia falar para ela se de seus lábios já não saiam nenhuma palavra de conforto... Não podia dizer o que pensava, pois a dor era única. Mas não podia deixar de invejar o irmão dela por ter morrido, pois a tranqüilidade da morte não se comparava ao flagelo da dor de viver.

-Agora preciso ir, já fiquei tempo demais com você.-falou sorrindo.-E não quero ter desavenças com a madre.

Segurando a mão dela com força falou:

-Mas você vai voltar, não é mesmo?

Sorrindo, Gina limpou os olhos banhados de água.

-Não tenha duvidas, senhor misterioso.

Ooooo.ooooO

Draco olhava para a cidade ainda intacta perante o terror da guerra. Os cafés ainda mantinham o brilho e o glamour, as casas ainda tinham conservado os belos jardins despertando em Draco a saudade de seu país tão distante e destruído. Algo realmente estava errado com ele...Nunca havia sentido saudades de nada e nem de ninguém, por que agora do nada começava a sentir saudades de algo que nunca tivera o prazer de ter.

-Major, essa será a sua casa.-falou o seu secretário parando na frente da casa arborizada e bonita daquele quarteirão.-Os donos a disponibilizaram ao senhor em sua longa estadia em Cabourg.

-E aonde eles irão ficar-perguntou estranhando aquela situação.

-O governo francês já arranjou acomodações para a família.-respondeu abrindo a porta.-Não se preocupe, senhor, pois ninguém ira incomodá-lo aqui.

-Realmente não vejo motivo para tanto, Jimmy.-falou Draco entrando na casa, admirando tudo desde a porta de madeira até o lustre do teto. Era um ambiente rico e cheio de detalhes.-Ficaria bem no alojamento.

-Porém o senhor agora não é um tenente, Major. É um oficial, e essa patente lhe dá direito a regalias.

Sim, era perfeito. Havia tirado o teto de uma família para ele ter uma acomodação mais digna, o mesmo certamente não foi pensado para aquelas pessoas. Essas eram as regras da guerra, e alguns desses princípios já estava há séculos incorporados na RAF. Não lhe restava alternativa a não ser aceitar a comodidade daquela casa, que desde começo o agradara.

-Fique a vontade, Malfoy, que a casa é como se fosse sua.-falou Jimmy sorrindo.-O seu quarto é a suíte da esquerda onde há o maior conforto.-concluiu saindo da sala.

Sozinho com os próprios fantasmas, Draco jogou a mochila pesada em cima do sofá e voltou-se para explorar a casa. A sala era revestida de mogno puro, e nas bordas eram revestidas de ouro puro. As paredes eram enfeitadas com quadros raros, o que dava a ele a certeza de que as pessoas que moravam ali tinham posses.

Subindo a escada, Draco observava atentamente o ladrilho que era todo desenhado com cenas históricas. Era tudo muito bem cuidado, a casa fora planejada nos mínimos detalhes tanto que nem mesmo as janelas escapavam.

Não sabia o que iria fazer com aquela mansão, muito menos tinha noção de qual seria o seu primeiro passo. Desejava apenas um bom banho e uma cama quente onde pudesse repousar por mais ou menos cinco horas. Estava decidido a deixar os problemas de lado, mas tarde ele pensaria no melhor modo de se aproximar de Virgínia Weasley... Além de tudo duvidava que seus homens precisassem de sua presença agora. Certamente estariam em um bar arranjando briga.

Quando era jovem pensava da mesma maneira e agia como aqueles moleques. Agora percebia que o entusiasmo que o prendia a RAF havia evaporado junto com a morte de Ron Weasley.

(oooo.ooooo)

-Al Di lá...Al di lá...-gritava o senhor italiano de dor e sofrimento.-Per amore...

Sentindo uma vontade enorme de sair correndo da sala de cirurgia, Virgínia amarrou com mais força o pano que prendia seus cabelos. Era uma luta resoluta contra o seu sentimento e a sua vontade de querer acabar logo com tudo aquilo.

-Scusami...

Aquele pobre homem estava próximo de perder as duas pernas, após pisar em uma mina terrestre. Ele era inimigo de todos, mas ninguém negaria ajuda... Só de presenciar o sofrimento do pobre homem, fazia todos se unirem para salvá-lo. Sabiam que a perda de membro era dolorida e requeria do paciente muita garra e paciência, pois a adaptação era terrível.

-Por amore, signoria...-gritava ele segurando a sua mão com força. –Por amore...

Virgínia se limitou a segurar a mão dele, quando Jonan começava a cirurgia. Era cruel, mas naquele instante Jonan não seria um médico e sim um carniceiro. Era necessário, pois não havia sedativos ou analgésicos, o único sedativo e esterilizador seria o Run. Maldito fosse o exército... até quando eles os deixariam na mão, cuidando de casos dez vezes piores do que daquele senhor.

Era naquele momento em que o desespero vinha... Queria fugir para bem longe dali.

-Fique calmo, senhor.-falou tentando sorrir, para o homem desesperado.-Vamos salvar a sua vida.

-Dio... scusami...

-Não se altere...-falou com a voz embargada.-Seu Dio está segurando a sua mão nesse momento.

Jonan olhava encantado para Virgínia. Era sempre bom trabalhar ao lado daquela mulher...era como se a presença cálida de Deus estivesse ali naquele momento guiando a sua mão a fazer o certo.

-Continue assim, tenente.-falou ele sorrindo para Weasley.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, os seus olhos entregava o estado que se encontrava. Ela estava entre o dever e a angustia. A compreendia com perfeição...

-Che me importa del mondo-gritava o senhor segurando cada vez mais as mãos de Gina.-Dio mio...

-Segure na mão de seu Dio.-sussurrava ela tirando a corrente do pescoço.-Seu Dio está do seu lado...segure a virgem em suas mãos.

Ele perdia muito sangue, que banhava a sua veste branca. Cada vez mais sentia o pânico tomar conta do seu coração. A certeza de que aquele senhor não iria resistir por muito tempo.

-Per Dio...-ele sussurrou no momento em que desmaiou.

Apavorada Virgínia perguntou:

-E ele... ele morreu?

-Não ainda, Tenente.-falou Jonan limpando a testa com um pedaço de pano.-Mas não dou muita esperança...

Com os olhos fixos no rosto enrugado, Virgínia sentiu uma forte vertigem...O mundo começou a tremer sobre os seus pés.

-Meu Deus...por favor...

Jonan prevendo a queda dela mandou uma enfermeira tirá-la da sala de cirurgia. Naquele momento a presença milagrosa de Virginia iria apenas desesperá-lo. Santo Cristo...o que ele havia virado!

(oooo.oooo)

Virginia se sentia impotente, fraca, incapacitada. Deixara que todos percebessem a sua fraqueza... Agora ninguém mais iria respeitá-la.

Segurando a corrente com a foto da virgem Maria, Gina pós chorar. Não por ela ou por seus problemas, e sim por aquele pobre homem. Um civil que nada tinha haver com aquela maldita guerra.

"Che me importa del mondo?"

O mundo não se importava com ele, porque ele iria se importar com o mundo. Era uma lógica que pode ser levada em consideração. Pois o que levava o homem a aquele ponto, se era capaz de minar a própria terra sem se importar com o próximo, e tudo isso para ganhar território? Para ter mais poder e dinheiro?

"Per Dio"

Sim, só por Deus que toda aquela situação iria se modificar. Colocando a corrente de volta ao seu pescoço, Virgínia sentiu um frio subir sua coluna. Estava sendo observada...

-Virgínia Waesley-chamou a voz rouca.

(oooo.oooo)

Draco não conseguia escutar nada mais a não ser o soluço desesperado da garota fascinante. A sua vontade era de abraçá-la, mas a única coisa que fez foi contemplar o formato do corpo através do uniforme branco.

Seria ela?

O cabelo ruivo preso num coque não negava que ela era uma Weasley.

Um frio desconhecido subiu a sua coluna espalhando uma sensação estranha pelo o corpo todo. Mais um enigma para ser desvendado, após descobrir outra faceta de sua personalidade.

Passando a mão no rosto, ficou aliviado por ter feito a sua higiene antes de vim procurá-la. Sem dúvida ela teria uma boa impressão de sua pessoa.

-Virgínia Weasley?

Ela virou na direção de sua voz... Era um anjo que estava em sua frente. Toda de branco ostentava o sangue de seu uniforme como um fardo.

-Sim, o que deseja, senhor?

Naquele momento foi desprovido do dom da voz. Ficou apenas a vislumbrar a beleza encantadora da enfermeira... Naquele momento ela era o anjo da luz banhado com sangue cruel da guerra. Naquele instante ele correu até ela e abraçou-a.

Havia encontrado um anjo...

Continua...

Pessoal desculpa pela demora, mas eu quis pensar sobre esse capítulo. Queria algo intenso, forte e cheio de significado...e acho que consegui isso em Gina. Uma mulher que pode despertar a amor e paz no meio de tanta tragédia.

Bem, eu não vou revela a identidade do homem misterioso... Eu sou má, muito má. Por isso mesmo vocês terão que descobri por si próprios a personalidade dele.

**Agradecimentos: **Ana Malfoy Riddle, Camille Castle (obaa castle), Nana Malfoy, miaka, Anaisa, Cassie Mcfallen, Lua, Warina-Kinomoto, Paula e a Paulinha Malfoy.

Obrigada a todas! Só Deus sabe o quanto fico felizzz por recebe as reviews. Não é mentiraé mais pura verdade.

Se esse capítulo for digno de algum comentário, por favor, não se abstenha e deixem o seu recadinho.

Beijos!

Até mais!

Tchau!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Encontro em Cauborg**

**Beta: **_Bella Lamounier_

**Capítulo 4**

Quem era aquele homem que a observava? Como ele podia sabe seu nome? Poderia perguntar-lhe se caso não estivesse paralisada pela timidez e encantamento... Nunca em toda sua vida tinha visto homem tão lindo e forte.

Os olhos cinzentos, a boca final e a face aristocrática deram-lhe a certeza de que aquele homem era seu conterrâneo. O brilho arrogante naqueles olhos magníficos mostrava apenas o poder que tinha por trás dele. A patente ela já sabia, bastava olha para qualidade do uniforme do oficial. O que não compreendia é porque ele procurava por ela. O rosto não era conhecido, o nome nem ao menos sabia e, além de tudo, não tinha nenhum contato sequer com soldados da RAF, a não ser com o seu falecido irmão.

Era sem dúvida uma situação caótica e muito, mas muito estranha.

"A senhorita é Virgínia Weasley? "- perguntou novamente, não escondendo o nervosismo.

"Sim... Sou Virgínia".

"Santíssimo seja." - murmurou ele, aproximando-se. "-Estou à procura da senhorita há horas... Por alguns momentos pensei o pior."

"Pensou o quê, major... ?"

"Malfoy."-apresentou-se ele, tirando o quepe."- Draco Malfoy. "- concluiu, pegando a mão fina e delicada dela.

Esse nome soava vagamente familiar. Malfoy... Poderia muito bem ser de algum ministro... Ou... Ron. Sim, Ron havia falado sobre ele. Aliás, havia falado demais até. Narrara em suas inconstantes cartas as aventuras perigosas que o "grande Rei" se metia, colocando em risco o bem-estar da própria tropa. Não era uma reclamação e sim uma declaração de que admirava aquele homem... O homem que agora fazia pequenas correntes elétricas percorrer o seu corpo.

Então, major Malfoy, o que havia pensado?- perguntou, livrando-se da mão dele, que estava sendo insistente e perturbadora.

"Que a senhorita não estava mais na cidade."- falou ele, dando as costas." - Afinal a cruz vermelha tem uma política rígida..."

"E a RAF também não tem, Major?" - perguntou indignada.

"Sim, mas é diferente."

"Como assim diferente?" - perguntou novamente, sarcástica. "- Pelo pouco que te conheço, major, já deu para perceber que você menospreza as mulheres."

"Você ainda não me conhece, menina." - falou ele, sorrindo com desdém. "- Porém, não nego que acho que lugar de mulher é bem longe daqui."

"Em casa?"

"Sim, senhorita Weasley."-confirmou, sorrindo ao ver a face dela corar de raiva."-Mas não é sobre mim o assunto que vim tratar com a senhorita."

"Então qual é o assunto de tamanha importância que te traz aqui nessa humilde campanha, Major?" - perguntou Gina ao ranger os dentes.

XXXXXX

Era agora ou nunca, pensou ele sentindo o coração saltar pela a boca. Amaldiçoava a si mesmo por se sentir tão impotente perante aquela frágil criatura. Não havia nada de bonito naquele meio pedaço de gente, a não ser os olhos expressivos e encantadores e os lindos cabelos cor de fogo, que em outra circunstância passaria despercebido por ele, afinal ele era um Malfoy é a última coisa que via numa mulher era o cabelo... Às vezes nem chegava a olhar para a feição de uma mulher. Não tinha tempo para detalhes tão insignificantes.

O sexo feminino só existia para satisfazer o desejo do homem e para servi-lo até quando a lei da gravidade permitisse. Não era um pensamento machista, era uma certeza... O lugar da mulher era em casa, protegida e esperando pelo marido ou pai. Esses sim teriam que estar ali, ajudando no que fosse possível. O lugar dela não era ali no meio de tanto sangue e caos...Vivendo uma guerra da qual não era direito ela participar.

Ele a tiraria daquele inferno nem que fosse a força.

"Então, Major, o gato comeu a sua língua!" - falou com pouco caso." - Ou você é outro fã que de tão apaixonado perdeu a fala perante a minha beleza?"

"Não fale asneiras, senhorita." - rebateu ele, incomodado com o sarcasmo na voz dela. "- Não perdi a fala pela sua beleza, pois isso é impossível perante a situação pouco atraente que a senhorita se encontra.".

Draco se arrependeu da frase logo em seguida, sabia o quanto as palavras haviam ferido aquela garota que, embora tentasse ser forte no interior, não passava de uma gatinha assustada precisando de proteção... Da sua proteção.

Droga, vira nos olhos dela que suas palavras alcançaram o objetivo não almejado. Ofendera profundamente a vaidade de Virgínia Weasley.

"Infelizmente... Senhor, eu não sou nenhuma atriz de cinema e nem tenho a aparência de uma. Além de tudo, a minha profissão não exige que a minha aparência seja impecável, já que a minha única função é salvar vidas e não tirá-las. "- falou amarga, não escondendo a mágoa. "- Por favor, retire-se, eu acho que não temos mais nada para falar um com o outro..."

"Não, você não entendeu, Virgínia..."

"Desde de quando lhe dei permissão para me chama de você ou me tratar pelo meu primeiro nome? "- reclamou, revoltada. "- O senhor me deve o mínimo de respeito..."

"Desculpa, mas..."

"Não há o que desculpar, Major."-falou sarcástica, apertando a jardineira do uniforme para não socar o lindo nariz daquele idiota."-Acho que não há mais nada a ser dito e RAF precisa do seu serviço. Afinal, da última vez houve muitas baixas e não deve ser nada fácil recrutar pessoas no meio de uma guerra para pilotar um avião tão perigoso."

"A senhorita está insinuando que sou incompetente?"

A culpa que sentia evaporou num passe de mágica. Quem era aquela mulher para julgar os seus atos? O que ela sabia sobre a sua atividade? Estava ali, mas não porque queria e sim porque o idiota ruivo o fizera prometer que cuidaria daquela menina burra.

"Não estou insinuando nada..."- falou tranqüila, passando por ele." - Agora tenho que ir, pois ao contrário de uma musa, Major, eu não tenho medo de sangue."

Aquilo foi demais para a sua cabeça, durante toda a sua vida fora acostumado a se tratado com mínimo de respeito, sua posição exigia isso. E agora uma menininha que mal saíra do cueiro o tratava com tamanho descaso e desrespeito. Talvez não fosse tão ingênua como o Weasley havia lhe dito... Afinal, a guerra tinha um efeito devastador para quem quer que seja.

O sangue ferveu em suas veias, quando percebeu já estava do lado dela segurando os braços frágeis com brutalidade.

"Me solte, Major!" - ordenou, irada. "- Solte-me, senão eu vou gritar..."

"Que grite, Weasley. Não tenho medo de você."

"Era para ter, afinal sou uma mulher e exijo respeito."

"Respeito? Não me faça rir." - falou, sarcástico. "- Como quer ser respeitada se é a única que não tem o mínimo de educação?"

"Só sou educada com quem merece, Major."

"E eu não mereço? Não estou aqui porque sou seu fã, menina. Por mim estaria bem longe daqui... Porém..."

"Me solte."-cortou irada."-Não sou uma mulher qualquer para ser tratada assim."

Draco percebeu que suas mãos a estava machucando... Sentiu um estranho prazer naquilo. Queria machucá-la, magoá-la da mesma forma em que ela arranhara o seu orgulho.

"Antes de soltá-la quero ter a certeza de que vamos conversar..."

"Não temos nada para trata um com outro."-falou concisa, tentando se livrar dos braços dele." - Eu não sei o motivo que o traz aqui, major, mas sei muito bem que posso mandá-lo para a corte suprema por assédio moral e violência contra uma voluntária humanitária. Garanto que uma notícia escandalosa como essa não iria apenas afetar a sua carreira como também sujaria o nome de sua família."

"Você não seria doida..."

"Seria, seria sim." - falou, quase gritando. "- Major, o senhor está me machucando... Não há motivo para agir com tanta violência."

"Será que não, Virgínia?"-perguntou ele, apertando o braço dela com força. "- Primeiro você me julga e logo em seguida ameaça me levar para a corte marcial por assédio..."

Agia como um animal, não tinha controle sobre os seus atos. Tudo isso era culpa daquela criatura. Estavam numa área isolada do casarão que virara um Hospital do dia para noite. Era assim que a guerra agia, ela era ardilosa e modificava tudo, até mesmo a rotina simples do povoado local. Não, não era um animal, ele raciocinava e percebia que estava agindo abruptamente, colocando seus planos em sério risco.

Se continuasse assim ela se negaria a vê-lo novamente. Só de pensar em nunca mais ver aqueles cabelos ruivos o oficial ficava desolado. Não, não podia perder a guerra travada com aquela menina pelo simples fato de ter perdido a primeira batalha.

Soltando os braços dela com delicadeza, Draco olhou para baixo, envergonhado.

"Desculpa..."

Virgínia preferiu o silêncio. Por mais que se sentisse ultrajada, não era do seu costume ser injusta e sabia que não tinha o direito de julgar o comportamento de ninguém. Era o seu dever compreender a fraqueza humana.

"Eu realmente preciso falar com você, Virgínia."- falou com um fio de voz. "- É sobre o seu irmão..."

OoooO

Jonan Sauer, médico recém formado em Oxford, tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Julgava-se um bom médico, tinha pacientes que o chamavam de "Deus", mas naquele momento se sentia um verdadeiro carniceiro. Por mais que tentasse acreditar que estava ajudando a humanidade a melhorar, isso não tirava o peso que estava em suas mãos... Acabara com a vida de um homem... Aleijara-o pelo o resto da vida.

Salvara a vida daquele senhor italiano, mas ao mesmo tempo tirara a chance dele volta a ser um homem de verdade.

Levando uma das mãos até a cabeça, Jonan sorriu para própria má sorte... Deveria ter seguido o conselho de seu pai e ficado na Irlanda ajudando-o com os pacientes camponeses. Mas pelo contrário, agira como uma criança revoltada e fora contra tudo a todos. Partira para uma guerra da qual não sabia os precedentes.

"Doutor?"

A voz programática da jovem enfermeira o tirou do estampo que se encontrava.

"Não encontro Virginia... Estou desesperada..."- ela falou, visivelmente transtornada.

"Fique calma, Mary."-falou, levantando-se do banco.

"Como posso ficar calma, doutor, quando o paciente... Aquele com face transfigurada... Está deixando o hospital inteiro louco com os gritos dele?"

"Dê sedativos a ele, ora."

"A única que consegue essa proeza é Virgínia, Jonan."

Sim, Virginia Weasley tinha o poder de encantar a todos... Não era exatamente bonita, mas tinha o seu charme e carisma, que de tão querida e amada fazia qualquer um cair a seus pés... O que era o seu caso. Embora ter, por diversas vezes, fracassado em sua tentativa de conquistá-la, não desistiria tão fácil... Sabia que mexer com Virginia seria uma perda de tempo... E tempo era algo valioso naquele instante. Mas precisava de uma distração... Senão ficaria maluco.

"Eu sei onde a enfermeira Weasley se encontra. "- informou, sorrindo." - Eu vou buscá-la..."

"Certo. Porém, avise-a que um recreio no meio do seu turno não é uma conduta esperada permitida pela regras da nossa divisão."

Regras, normas, ele sabia delas de cor... A culpa era dele, não deixaria que Virgínia fosse condenada por uma ordem sua.

"A culpa não é dela..."

"Não?"

"Não, eu notei que ela estava pálida e não queria mais um problema."

"Seja qual for à justificativa, Jonan, já não tem mais importância."- falou a capitã, nervosa."-Vá e traga a senhorita Weasley aqui, caso contrário eu seria obrigada a tomar uma atitude radical contra aquele senhor... Que Deus me perdoe, mas não nunca cuidei de um paciente tão chato e autoritário como aquele."

Não tão mais chato que ela, pensou Jonan sorrindo, acenando com cabeça para a Capitã preste a ter um ataque de nervos.

OoooO

"Não é possível..."- falou Ginny, abismada. "- Ron jamais proporia isso a você."

"E porque não?"-perguntou ele, intrigado."- Eu era o comandante do seu irmão."

"Sim, eu sei disso, mas isso não o torna uma pessoa confiável..."

"Olha, senhorita Weasley, posso não ser um exemplo de humano, muito menos sou igual aos homens do seu convívio, porém não é do meu feitio proteger mulher alguma. Nunca foi, ainda mais..."

"Ainda mais acreditando que o lugar de uma mulher é na cozinha e não no meio de uma guerra." - cortou rudemente. "- Me poupe, Major... Não preciso de sua proteção."

Ginny não acreditava que o seu irmão tivesse pedido aquilo... Ron mais do que ninguém sabia que ela não aceitava e nem precisava de um homem para protegê-la... Para ser sua babá. Era maior de idade e sabia o que fazia de sua vida.

"E você acha que eu queria está aqui?"-perguntou Malfoy.

"É o que parece..."

"Não, eu não queria ser sua bab�, porém o doido do seu irmão, antes de morrer, fez-me dar a minha palavra de que iria protegê-la."

"Pobre, Ron...Devia está agonizando."-comentou com certo drama.

"Não, ele estava em pleno juízo."

"Eu continuo não acreditando."

_Que garota mais impertinente e chata._ Pensou Malfoy, apertando as unhas na palma da mão. Nunca uma mulher o tirara do sério, porém a pequena Virgínia Weasley estava realizando uma proeza. Tinha que controlar a vontade louca de estrangulá-la.

"A senhorita faz mesmo jus a cor do seu cabelo."-afirmou ele, furioso."-Chata, impertinente e orgulhosa."

"Major, o senhor está me ofendendo."

"A senhorita que me chamou de mentiroso primeiro."

"Eu não sou orgulhosa!" - gritou Ginny perdendo a paciência. "- E muito menos acredito no senhor... Se sou chata e impertinente, você é pior do que eu... Malfoy, eu não acredito em nada do que você disse."

"A sua opinião não me importa, menina birrenta." - falou ele, tão ou mais nervoso do que ela. "- Para mim, pouco importa o seu futuro... Eu quero mais é que você vá para o inferno."

Era um Malfoy e não precisava ficar ali escutando os insultos de uma menina sem sal e açúcar que pensava ser a dona da verdade e que o julgava sem dar-lhe o direito de se defender.

"Vá o senhor para o inferno."- falou ela, completamente descontrolada. Se não estivesse em desvantagem física e fosse um homem, certamente estaria aos tapas com aquele... Aquele homem fastidioso e mentiroso.

Segurando a vontade de esbofeteá-lo Ginny ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar interrogativo de Jonan. Respirando aliviada... Nunca ficara tão feliz com a presença daquele homem como agora.

"Virgínia... Pelo visto está precisando de uma ajuda."

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Desculpa, desculpa, pela a demora... Queria ter postado antes do previsto, porém, demorei a digitar o capítulo...e acabei perdendo algumas idéias que eram de desenvolvimento vital para historia. Mas graças a bom Deus eu consegui colocá-la em dia._

_Bem, queria esclarece a participação de Jonan na história. A principio ele seria apenas mais um personagem de ligação, contudo não resisti à vontade de forma um (suposto) Triângulo amoroso entre Ginna-Jonan-Draco. _

_Porque Jonan e não Potter? Não que não goste de Harry, mas acho previsível demais ele ser um suposto par amoroso de Ginny. E eu sinceramente prefiro criar vários personagens a colocar um personagem tão complexo como Potter._

_Queria agradecer a **Anaisa, Nadia Maehara, Miaka, Camila, Mony, Nana Malfoy, Cassie MacFallen, Miaka, Paulinha Malfoy e Bebely Black**. Obrigada mesmo! Não sei o que faria sem o apoio de vocês._

_Por favor, não peço nada a não ser que deixem reviews! _

_Beijos!_

_Anna_


	5. capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Beta: Lídia **

**By: Annah Lennox**

Ginny olhava para o reflexo no espelho...estava com uma aparência horrível. Os cabelos desembrenhados caiam sobre a face ainda vermelha. Nas íris o brilho do ódio estava intenso... o sangue ainda corria forte pelas as artérias de seu corpo.

Procurando cegamente pela a medalha que a mãe lhe dera antes de partir, Virgínia se perguntava o porque se desestabilizar com os insultos do major se nem ao menos o conhecia e pouco lhe importava a opinião dele a seu respeito.

O que Malfoy sabia sobre Virgínia Weasley? Nada, ele era um estranho que aparecera do nada a sua procura. Então porque estava tão nervosa? Porque os insultos dele a ofendera tanto?

Apertando com força o pedaço de latão sem valor comercial. Ginny tentava em vão afastar as lembranças que tanto a perseguia e que agora ganhava uma nova face, que mexia com os nervos de um forma tão poderosa que transformava a valente enfermeira num gatinho indefeso e medroso.

Fechando os olhos reviveu os instantes passados...

"_Seja o que tenha vindo fazer aqui, Major, o melhor é que se retire antes que chame a polícia."-ordenou Jonan nada satisfeito com a cena que presenciava. _

"_Se meter no assunto que apenas diz respeito a mim e a essa senhorita é falta de educação. Lamento muito que um médico compatriota tenha tamanha falta de tato."_

_Jonan não se abateu com a presença marcante do aviador. Ao contrário sentia-se capaz de enfrentar a montanha de músculos, mesmo sabendo que levaria a pior no embate. _

"_Tudo o que diz respeito as minhas enfermeiras de certa forma é da minha conta, Major."_

"_Porém esse assunto não é para o seu bico." Falou com certa agressividade perdendo um pouco da calma. Draco não gostava em nada do jeito protetor que o franzino homem falava sobre a Weasley. Ora, era homem também e sabia do poder que exercia a presença masculina na vida de uma mulher bonita e sozinha com uma guerra em percurso, cujo amanhecer era uma incógnita._ _Era normal que o extinto de perpetuação da espécie falava mais alto._

"_Seja que assunto for esse não é o melhor momento para discuti-lo."-falou com educação que faltava para o Major.-"O paciente que tanto tem zelo está necessitando de tua presença nesse momento, Virgínia. "-concluiu,olhando detidamente para os olhos de Virgínia. _

_Ginny ficou pálida... Havia se esquecido do "senhor misterioso". Havia prometido estar com ele, e nunca em toda a sua vida quebrara uma promessa. _

_Se algo estivesse acontecido com ele jamais se perdoaria. _

"_O que aconteceu com ele, Jonan?"_

"_Por enquanto nada, porém está deixando a Capitã irritada. Não vai demorar muito para ela sedá-lo... ou até cometer algo pior. E no estado que o pobre se encontra dificilmente sairá de um coma induzido."_

_Saindo sem se despedir, Ginny, Havia corrido pelos os corredores até entrar na ala que o menino se encontrava. Deixando o aviador chocado. _

_Ele gritava palavras desconexas, se mexia como se mil demônios estivessem entrado em seu corpo. _

"_Finalmente, enfermeira."-falou Mary com um brilho histérico nos olhos e cinismo no tom de voz.- "Estou a ponto de internar esse homem na ala dos doentes mentais."_

_Ginny sem graça olhou para os lados, a ala de pacientes com queimaduras prestava a atenção nela. Do nada virara a salvadora, a curandeira. Não era o remédio para curar a demência daquele garoto. Só podia lhe dar conforto, porém estava aterrorizada...Nunca o vira assim...tão transtornado. _

_Sentando ao lado dele na cama, Virgínia enxergou bem mais do que um simples menino apavorado, mas um homem que estava enlouquecendo a cada instante. Ele perderá tudo... De repente a vaidade se fora, não havia mais rosto...a identidade era uma incógnita. Tudo se voltava contra ele. Nada estava a seu favor..._

_A guerra destruirá a vida a sua vida deixando marcas que nem o tempo poderia curar. _

_-Shh, eu estou aqui nada vai o atingir. -sussurrou Ginny usando o mesmo tom carinhoso e protetor que utilizava com os irmãos. -Passou querido, passou e nada vai acontecer... Ninguém vai machucá-lo._

_Levando as mãos frias no rosto coberto por ataduras, Virgínia rezou. Pedindo a Deus clemência por aquela alma moribunda. _

_Os minutos escoaram pela ampulheta das horas. Aos poucos as tentativas de Virgínia acalmá-lo foram surtindo efeito... O cansaço ou a simples noção de que estava protegido ao seu lado fez o menino descansar. _

_-Ele dormiu enfermeira. -avisou a capitã severamente. Não gostara em nada da cena que presenciara. Nenhuma de suas Samaritanas poderiam se envolver demais com um paciente, e infelizmente a senhorita Weasley parecia desconhecer as regras. -Vamos não há mais nada o que fazer aqui. _

Ginny tinha a sensação de ter envelhecido trinta anos desde então.A alma estava tão pesada e cansada, que já não sabia possuir forças para continuar. Infligira às leis, e seria punida por demonstrar afeto por um paciente atormentado e que talvez contasse com apenas poucas horas de vidas.

A capitã fora injusta ao proibi-la de demonstrar carinho por aquele menino. Na certa pensava que da parte do garoto havia mais do que o sentimento de gratidão.

"_Não é de bom agrado ver a forma pouco convencional da senhorita tratar os pacientes. "-falara a capitã discretamente num canto escuro da mansão, após ela ter deixado o jovem. -"Gosto muito de você, Virgínia. Sem nenhum medo de errar falo que é a melhor enfermeira que tenho aqui no momento, por isso não quero ter que puni-la ou muito menos ter que a transferir agora. Então se ama o que faz, espero que mantenha uma conduta apresentável a partir de hoje...senão serei obrigada a fazer o que não quero. " -dando as costas, Mary começou andar deixando Ginny parada no meio do corredor. _

Abrindo a torneira, Virgínia observou a cor da água. Era escura, com a cor amarelada que exalava um cheiro forte de coro com detergente. Desde que a estação de tratamento fora praticamente destruída pelos caças alemães, eles não vinham tratando a água. Era uma dor de cabeça a mais, já que a água era sem dúvida o maior transmissor de doenças.

Pegando a águacom as mãos em formato de concha lavou o rosto...esfregava com força até sua face ficar rosada. Olhando novamente no espelho não se reconheceu... O seu semblante apresentava marcas profundas de fadiga e cansaço.

Tinha poucas horas de descanso até assumir o seu posto. Poderia deitar-se, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir, sem antes escrever para sua mãe contando da estranha atitude de Ron antes de morrer. Quem sabe a sabedoria de sua querida senhora poderia iluminar a sua mente já tumultuada por tantos acontecimentos sem sentido.

OooooooO

Draco entrou na mansão batendo a porta. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele. A tranqüilidade antes reinante havia evaporado junto com a calorosa apresentação de sua protegida.

Ruiva burra! Ruiva amarga! Era tão fascinante ao mesmo tempo em que era mais uma dor de cabeça. Mais uma vida sobre sua responsabilidade... Aquele ar doce nada mais era do que encenação. Aquela criança que pensava ser mulher não passava de uma miúda com ares de moleque, que pensava que a guerra era uma brincadeira.

Era como tantos que insistiam em brincar com a própria sorte não sabendo o que o segundo seguinte lhe reservava. Já presenciara há morte instantânea de amigos seja por francos atiradores ou por precipitação no auge da adrenalina. Nesses casos não havia tempo para lamentar... Tinham que seguir em frente. Conquistar o céu minado era o mais importante.

Sabia que era uma metódica fria, porém necessária.

Sentando no sofá cor de rosa gritante, Draco levou a mão esquerda ao rosto. Pode sentir a textura quente de sua pele sobre a palma fria da mão.

Estava alterado...Droga! Nunca ninguém havia o tirado do seu centro até aquele momento. Por instante cogitara a idéia maluca de sair aos murros com o "doutorzinho". O que seria uma atitude impensada e infantil que poderia custar mais do que uma simples detenção, mais um rebaixamento, que não seria nada bom para o bem-estar de sua companhia.

"-Nervoso Malfoy?"-Sean perguntou sarcástico. "-Se for por causa de alguma francesa já vou dizendo que não vale a pena, as que prestam estão casadas, e os conjugues não passam de anciãos caquéticos e as cortesãs em sua maioria têm gonorréia. E vamos convenhar amigo, não há nada pior do que gonorréia."

"-Cala boca, Sean!"-resmungou Draco massageando a testa.

"-Não tenho dúvida que o Major está apaixonado por uma dama francesa..."

"-Não, não estou me sujando com uma puta francesa, Sean, se isso que quer tanto saber."-blasfemou, vermelho."-Quero distância de problemas, ainda mais se o problema se tratar do sexo oposto."

"-Que ressentimento!"-falou assobiando o amigo com um sorriso satisfeito."-Seja qual for a espécie da fêmea, ela está de parabéns, conseguiu pela a primeiravez em anos abalar a estrutura do seu ego, meu caro amigo."

O barulho contagiante da rua penetrava em seu cérebro com a potência de libras de TNT. Tivera um dia cheio para ter que ficar ali fazendo sala para um companheiro impertinente.

Levantando bruscamente, Malfoy não respondeu as provocações de Sean. Não estava com o controle entre as mãos, o melhor a fazer era sair dali, espairecer, senão poderia acabar matando um irmão de guerra, e no momento a última coisa que queria era sujar as unhas.

Além do mais, queria mostrar a si mesmo que Virgínia não havia o abalado. Apenas não esperava enfrentar tamanharesistência da parte dela...Não havia sequer imaginado que ela tivesse um guardião.

Raios! Guardião? Aquele moleque não era o poço de perfeição que a ruiva pensava. Era um idiota aproveitador.

Cerrando o pulso, caminhou de forma insolente até a porta.

"-É melhor você ir passear mesmo, Malfoy."-pronunciou Sean sentando despreocupadamente no sofá."-Esfriar essa cachola, pois as notícias não são nada boas... Pareceque o seu titio general não quer que a nossa divisão fique parada por muito tempo depois de Möhne."

Estacado no meio do caminho começou a preparar o espírito para o que estava por vim. E pela a primeira vez não se sentia preparado para voar.

"-Em uma semana os aviões devem estar chegando. E em um prazo de uma semana devemos estar sobrevoando o sul da Holanda dando apoio aéreo as tropas Russas, já que as tropas do general alemão Paulus se renderam em Stalingrado."

-É só, Tenente?-perguntou em tom zombador, sem ao menos encarar o amigo nos olhos. Tinha medo que ele percebesse a incerteza de sua alma.

-Não, Major.-respondeu insolente."-Antes dessa "missão" vamos ter que fazer algumas manobras...Não acredito que voar sobre o céu azul da Holanda após 4 anos de ocupação alemã seja uma tarefa fácil."

Colocando o quepe na cabeça, Malfoy saiu. Não queria pensar naquilo agora.

A rua de ladrilho estava cheia de civis e militares, jovens e senhoras sorridentes, meninas e meninos brincando de ciranda e jogando bola. Os cafés lotados de jovens casais... Os sinos da catedral tocavam tudo parecia contribuir com o clima ameno. Um lugar que podia se dizer que foi tocado pelas pontas dos dedos de Deus.

Felizmente a realidade crua e cruel do conflito ainda não havia interferido na rotina da população local. Porém, a paz cobrava um preço caro demais pra quem lutava por ela.

Sentando na mesinha, que era última moda de Paris, Draco voltou ao passado.

Fechando os olhos vermelhos cheios de ressaca, pode novamente sentir o aroma doce dos cabelos da menina de fogo, naquele instante ainda sentia o calor do braço dela em suas mãos. No entanto ainda sentia a ira crescer toda a vez que lembrava do tom atrevido e possesso que o "doutorzinho" usara para mandá-lo embora do quartel da cruz vermelha.

"_-Não vejo mais motivo de sua presença aqui, Major. Virgínia é hostil a sua figura...e seja o que tenha para tratar com ela seja resolvido com minha pessoa antes. Pode não parecer, mas Ginny é sozinha no mundo e eu me sinto responsável pelo o seu bem-estar físico e moral. E sei que não seria nada bom para a imagem dela ser vista com um oficial graduado. Por favor, vai embora e volte outra hora, mas desta vez tente não agir como um recruta afobado em seu primeiro assalto! "_

O sangue ferveu em sua veia...Ele só não insultara a sua ética, mas como plantara em seu íntimo a dúvida.

"_Sei de sua fama, sua família tradicional, e por isso acho que o melhor a fazer é se afastar de minha Ginny..._"-completara dando a entender que havia algo a mais entre ele e a enfermeira.

E era justamente esse "algo a mais" que o perseguia. Queria saber até que ponto Virgínia estava envolvida com aquele homem para depois tomar uma posição. Afinal a última coisa que queria era se intrometer em um relacionamento. Além do mais com a certeza de que ela não era mais uma "menina pura", que o Ron tanto falara, a sua promessa cairia por terra, pois a Rosa vermelha já tinha um cravo protetor e não precisava dos cuidados do jardineiro.

E ele, um Malfoy, jamais prestaria a esse papel.

"-Deseja algo, senhor?"-perguntou o garçom em inglês marcado pelo o fortíssimo sotaque francês."-Martini, Uísque de boa qualidade, champanha..."

"-Café, por favor." -cortou Draco, sabendo o quanto à cafeína era necessário para o seu organismo.

"-Com açúcar?"

"-Sem açúcar, e de preferência bastante amargo."

Anotando o pedido num pedaço de papel, o garçom atencioso o deixou sozinho com os seus devaneios.

Tirando o quepe, apalpou os bolsos em buscar de cigarros. O remédio que acalmaria seus nervos. Acendendo, passou aspirar fumaça olhando para o céu azul.

A primavera estava chegando... Fazia quase quatro anos que estava naquela vida e pouca coisa havia realmente mudado. Os russos tinham mudado de lado; Pearl Harbor havia sido atacada por caças japoneses; a formação de guerrilhas contra a invasão germânica; a vitória em Möhne e por fim a batalha de Stalingrado e a esperança de que ainda havia jeito para sair do caos.

Todavia ainda estavam longe de atingir os seus objetivos... A guerra demoraria a acabar.

-Aqui está o seu café, senhor. -avisou o rapaz colocando o líquido fervente na mesa.-Qualquer coisa e só chamar.

Limitou-se a fazer um gesto com a cabeça no mesmo momento em que jogava o cigarro consumido pela a metade fora.

Percebendo que xícara tremia, sem nenhuma explicação. Draco, olhou instintivamente para o céu, e lentamente viu uma mancha negra que se aproximava cada vez mais da torre mais alta da cidade.

Tremendo...

Sabia que estava para acontecer...

A paz tinha acabado...

"_Virgem Maria...rogai por nós..."_ a voz feminina soou em sua cabeça, e no meio segundo depois as primeiras bombas explodiam na parte sul da cidade.

O grito...o pânico...o clima de paz acabou em um passe de mágica.

Deus havia largado a mão daquele refúgio...Agora todos iriam saber o que era o inferno, pensou ele calmamente enquanto tirava três moedas e deixava em cima da mesa da última moda em Paris.

Oooo.oooo

Virgínia foi tirada da tranqüilidade de seu leito por batidas violentas em sua porta. Levantando rapidamente de sua cama, calçou os chinelos e o leve roupão, sem se importar com a vaidade feminina abriu a porta.

O jovem cabo visivelmente nervoso praticamente cuspiu as palavras em seu rosto.

-A cidade foi atacada... Precisam da senhora urgentemente...

-O que?-perguntou alarmada.

Tudo parecia incrivelmente irreal... Incrivelmente trágico.

-Houve um ataque aéreo...

-Meu Deus...-sussurrou levando a mão na boca.

-Há dezenas de vitimas fatais e centenas de feridos. É necessário a sua presença...

Confirmando que se apresentaria em cinco minutos, Virgínia vestiu o uniforme em tempo recorde, o mesmo aconteceu com os cabelos que foi amarrado no coque frouxo e sustentado por trapo azul.

Com o coração na mão desceu as escadas até entrar no salão principal... O que viu ali ficaria marcado para sempre em sua memória. O piso estava banhado de sangue, mortos e feridos se misturavam, o grito de agonia cortava a sua pele. Não sabia por onde começar...

-Virgínia. -chamou Jonan pegando pelo o braço.-Vamos... rápido, preciso de você no centro cirúrgico.

Andando em (a) esmo, só via as faces transfiguradas pela a dor. Algo em seu íntimo quebrara naquele momento a deixando sem reação nenhuma.

-Acorda, enfermeira.-sacudiu o médico nervoso.-Agora não é hora para desespero... somos juntos com Deus e os únicos que podemos fazer algo por eles.

O tremor...o medo... Não aquela não era hora para abandoná-los. Olhando para o médico fez um gesto com a cabeça no momento em que entrava no centro de cirurgia.

-É um jovem de 15 anos, teve a perna esquerda atingida por um pedaço de concreto no momento em que passava na frente da sede da prefeitura. -comunicou o capitão aplicando soro na veia do garoto.-Não podemos demorar, doutor. Há vários militares feridos e só temos poucas pessoas capacitadas para fazer uma cirurgia, além de tudo não temos ataduras o suficiente e nem mesmo remédios para todos...A situação é desesperadora. O nosso inimigo agora é o tempo.

Interrompida por um chamado desesperado, Mary saiu correndo do improvisado centro cirúrgico. O olhar consternado de Jonan foi um banho de realidade ao estado inconsciente que se encontrava.

Vestindo as luvas cirúrgicas, Virgínia passou o bisturi para Jonan. Após minutos lutando entre a vida e a morte o pobre garoto tombou... Não fora o ferimento a causa da morte e sim a falta de medicamentos necessários. E era justamente isso o mais frustrante.

Jonan olhava fixamente para as mãos cheias de sangue...procurando uma justificativa para tamanha violência, não se dando conta de que aquela seria a realidade macabra daquele hospital e de sua vida até quando Deus quisesse.

"Ele está morto, Doutor."-falou Ginny num fio de voz. "-Não a mais nada a fazer por ele..."

Jogando as luvas brancas no chão, Virgínia cobriu o corpo do menino com um pedaço de trapo amarelado de sujeira e suor, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava em silêncio pela a alma do garoto, que não passava de mais uma vítima inocente no meio do caos.

Ele seria apenas um número no meio de centenas de vítimas fatais daquele ataque...

"Que entrei o próximo paciente!"-gritou Jonan impassível a seu choque. "-Vamos Virgínia não temos tempo a perder."

Respirando fundo, colocou novamente as luvas esterilizadas, parando apenas para olhar para as unhas sujas de sangue...

**Continua...**

Olá!

Nossa faz tempo que não atualizo "RI"! Do nada apareceu um bloqueio terrível que perdurou por quase quatro meses. Porém em nenhum momento pensei em colocá-la em Hiatus.

Bem, eu não tenho muito para comentar...

Beijoss para** Cam, Bella Malfoy, Miaka, Nadia S, Anaisa, Cris Malfoy, Cassie McFallen, Paulinha Malfoy, Lili-chan e a Hermione Kinomoto**. E não se esqueçam que a sua opinião é muito valiosa...então não deixem de comentar.

Em fim façam uma aniversariante feliz! Dois anos escrevendo é muito, neh!

Beijinhossss!

**Anna C. Lennox**


	6. capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Angustia e Rasgos**

**A Rosa Inglesa**

**By: Annah Lennox **

**Beta: Fab Lang **

* * *

Uma semana havia passado e a rotina da população Cabourg não mudara em nada. Continuavam ir à igreja todas as manhãs e tomar o chá vespertino nas varandas e sacadas das casas, sem se afligirem com os constantes bombardeios. 

A Luftwaffe estava mais do que disposta a acabar com tudo na pequena cidade litorânea entre o cabo da mancha e península de Howgate. O velho ditado popular explicava a ânsia dos ataques realizados pelos bimotores da força aérea alemã:

_Gato escaldado tinha medo de água fria. _

No caso dos alemães, era porque eles temiam que a vitória dos russos em Estalinegrado afetasse a marcha rumo à completa dominação da Europa. Embora o governo americano já preiteasse a rendição da Itália.

O que para Draco, estava bem próximo, pois boa parte do litoral italiano já havia sido dominado pela ação conjunta entre americanos e ingleses, sem contar que o partido fascista estava a ponto de ser dissolvido, com a total falta de apoio popular e sem seu líder mor, Mussolini, que no dia 24 para o dia 25 havia assinado à rendição e sido preso.

Estavam no dia 1º de agosto, a frustração já tomava conta de sua mente. Não tinha nada para fazer a não ser ler e enviar vários relatórios sem importância para o general que estava em Dozulé preparando a ofensiva contra as tropas de Hitler estacionada perto de um centro de investigação de foguetes alemão. A localização dessas tropas era um mistério, ainda mais com céu da Normandia dominadas pelos flak´s (fogo antiaéreo). Seus homens estavam impacientes, queriam ação e não mesmice de Cabourg.

"Não há mais condição, Major!" reclamara o bombardeador do B-25. "Antes fosse férias em Londres, mas em Cabourg? Isso é castigo...só pode ser. "

Sentado em barricada de cimento de frente ao mar entrincheirado, Draco retirava o quepe, colocando-o ao seu lado. Nada poderia fazer para entreter seus homens, os filmes já batidos não tinha mais efeitos.

Sorrindo com sarcasmo, admitiu ter decorado as falas da beleza da Ingrid Bergman em "Por quem os sinos dobram".

O marasmo prejudicava o emocional de cada homem sob seu comando. Nem mais as constantes folgas resolviam o problema, e isso era péssimo já que as brigas eram freqüentes, chegando a ter vitimas fatais.

Contudo o motivo real para o seu esgotamento emocional tinha um nome, Virginia Weasley! A ruiva o estava deixando louco com as constantes "falta de tempo" para discutir o assunto que era de suma importância. Ela simplesmente se negava a vê-lo, como se fosse um mero desconhecido.

Ruiva prepotente!

Ruiva teimosa!

Ruiva...

Odiava a sensação de que estava sendo ignorado. Esse não era um sentimento construtivo. Não quando seu corpo começava a reagir com uma simples troca de olhares entre ambos em uma visita fracassada que fizera há uma semana atrás.

Um Malfoy não podia ser descartado. Não daquela maneira. Não por uma ruiva.

Tinha que vê-la! Obrigá-la a ouvi-lo! Enfim, era Draco Malfoy, major da RAF e não um doutorzinho qualquer.

Iria ter uma audiência com a prepotente senhorita Weasley!

OoooO

Virginia estava de péssimo humor. O dia ensolarado só escurecia sua alma, com o corpo e a mente cansados queria apenas deitar em uma rede bem longe daquele clima seco e mortal.

A semana foi caótica, seguindo uma rotina que acabava com seus nervos. De manhã aconteciam os ataques aéreos, geralmente a população era a mais atingida, pois insistiam em pensar que nada acontecia ignorando as sirenes.

Não os culpava. Ela própria queria se trancar num mundo bonito, cheio de paz e amor, para fugir da realidade sangrenta que matava e mutilava.

-Enfermeira...-chamou o cabo.

-O que foi?-perguntou impaciente.

Tinha encerrado os cinco minutos de folga, e ela devia voltar para os seus doentes.

-Foi solicitada uma audiência com o Major Malfoy.- respondeu, constrangido passando a solicitação.

A face rubra, tão ou mais vermelha que a cor de seus cabelos, abriu o envelope pardo lacrado. Identificando o carimbo da RAF, teve a certeza de que era realmente o persistente voluntarioso Major.

Draco Mafoy...aff...era um paspalho. Será que não tinha orgulho! Burro não era já que era um graduado oficial, embora que um posto de importância não media à capacidade de ninguém, ainda mais sendo ele membro de uma importante aristocracia...tendo um belo nome, até ela poderia ser graduada. O nome sem dúvida abria as portas. Nem mesmo uma instituição séria como Força aérea britânica.

Conjeturando com os seus botões, não percebeu que o cabo afastava-se a deixando novamente sozinha.

A brisa fresca tocava sua face, refrescando a quentura que havia se apoderado de seu corpo. Afastando os fios rebeldes do rosto e os colocando atrás das orelhas, abriu a missiva em que era convocada para fazer uma palestra sobre primeiros socorros para os cadetes que haviam acabado de chegar à cidade.

Indignação não era a palavra correta para descrever o que sentia. Estava confusa, entediada e nervosa, nunca dera uma palestra em sua vida. Nem mesmo na escola. Sempre fora tímida e recatada. Fugia daqueles tipos de trabalhos para assim não se expor ao ridículo. E agora usando de uma artimanha furada, Malfoy tentava levá-la até ele.

-Idiota.-praguejou em um tom considerado alto.-Será que ele não sabe o significado da palavra "não"!

Amassando a notificação, Virgínia olhou para as mãos que há muitos não eram brancas. Estavam tingidas de vermelho. Não importava o quanto lavasse, sempre estariam ali para lembrá-la da matança.

Andando na direção do alojamento decidiu que iria. Não era mais uma menina tímida, e por isso tinha que enfrentar o que lhe era ordenado. Senão não valeria a pena ser enfermeira.

Mostraria para o loiro que podia sim, superar as expectativas.

OooooO

**Dia 3 de agosto de 1943**

-Continuo não achando necessária essa palestra, Malfoy.- falou o capitão indignado.-Ainda mais com uma enfermeira voluntária da Cruz Vermelha.

-Quem deve achar ou não necessário alguma coisa aqui sou eu, Capitão Temple.- respondeu ríspido, não aceitando a opinião de seu subalterno.

O homenzinho baixinho e calvo, cheio de pintas no rosto e com o nariz de batata, não se abateu com o tom de voz do Major, o que não surpreendeu a ninguém na mesa de reunião.

-Quantas vezes não fomos sujeitados assistir a palestras desse tipo na academia? Ninguém mais suportar ouvir falar sobre primeiros socorros.

-Para quem assisti todos os dias "Por quem os sinos dobram", revisar técnicas que podem salvar suas vidas em combate, não me parece ser uma má idéia. -resmungou Sean, colocando as pernas em cima da mesinha de mogno sem se preocupar com os papeis inúteis que ali estavam espalhados.- Além de ser uma distração atraente para os nossos meninos.-finalizou com um sorriso malicioso.

A reação de Draco foi imediata. Com um brilho mortal nos olhos, fuzilou Sean, que ficou pálido.

-Espero que nenhum jovem com problemas hormonais tente desacatar a Virgínia, caso contrário terei o prazer sádico de aplicar um severo castigo.- falou silaba por silaba entre os dentes, sem por nenhum momento falhar.- Mesmo que esse "jovem" seja um oficial.

Não esperava tal reação do amigo, mas ao escutar a intimidade que ele pronunciara "Virgínia" entendeu perfeitamente o motivo que o levava a insistir tanto naquela palestra.

-Certo, certo...-falou erguendo os dois braços em um sinal de entregar.-Entendi, não precisar ficar me fuzilando com o olhar, senhor.

-Quero respeito acima de tudo. -disse conciso.

-E terá, Major.-falou o capitão derrotado, olhando furtivamente para Sean que acendia um fedorento charuto.

Satisfeito, Draco relaxou o músculo dolorido da perna. Estava cansado e queria dormir um pouco antes da apresentação de Ginny, mas antes tinha que informar sobre a derrota idiota dos B-24, nos campos de petróleo de Ploesti na Romênia, onde mais de 84 bombardeiros haviam sido inutilmente perdidos, pois os campos continuavam com a sua rotina normal. A USAAF, ou simplesmente AAF davam a impressão de estarem brincando e não numa guerra de verdade. Robert estava dando assistências aos B-24 com um Liberator da RAF, mas nada podia fazer. Os flak´s haviam caído como chumbo pesado nos grandes e ineficientes B-24, não dando muita chance de vida para os pilotos e o restante da tripulação.

Ficara estranhamente feliz por Robert ter saído com vida, da fracassada missão, e isso nada tinha a ver com a suposta ligação consangüínea entre ambos. Era um bom piloto e ponto final.

-E no final sempre sobra para nós: "Bons soldados da RAF" salvar a pele dos Yankes.- resmungou o sargento rabugento.

-Sim.-confirmou Draco péssimo por ter que sempre repassar as noticias chatas.

-Pode falar, Draco! Aqui todos somos amigos e homens acima de tudo.

-Bem, lamento ter que informar que dois destacamentos serão removidos e terão que cobrir o altíssimo número de baixas na AAF. -falou erguendo a sobrancelha.

O silêncio e os olhares consternados tomaram conta da sala.

-O que não deixa de ser confortante.-falou Sean contrafeito.-Ficar estacionado nessa cidade, sendo isca fácil para o bombardeio alemão, não deve ser melhor do que entrar em ação.

Tossindo, sabia que não era verdade. Eram naqueles momentos em que o medo começava a tomar conta da alma.

-Espero por voluntários, se caso isso não acontecer, escolherei

aleatoriamente quem deve ir "ajudar" a AAF na Romênia. -falou Draco em seu papel de líder. -Darei o prazo de dois dias...E seja o que Deus quiser.

Dispensando todos, Draco se dirigiu até o pequeno jipe verde do exército que o levaria para a casa, aonde poderia repousar em paz, nem que fosse por meia-hora.

OooooO

Deitada na pequena banheira, Virgínia se banhava calmamente se preparando mentalmente para a palestra que daria naquele dia. Estava tranqüila, embora o frio no estômago não a abandonasse um segundo qualquer. A carta que havia recebido de sua mãe há um dia trás havia lhe dado o conforto que tanto precisava. Havia lembrado que ainda tinha uma família e que assim que a guerra terminasse, eles tentariam se reerguer juntos.

Cada palavra de sua mãe estava guardada em sua memória. Eram ternas, carinhosas e cheias de esperança, mesmo com a caligrafia feia e trêmula, sua mãe - que havia ultrapassado a barreira do semi-analfabetismo - para trazer um pouco de conforto.

_Querida Virgínia..._

_Sinto tanta falta de nossa família, que meus dias aqui na Leicester têm sido secos e frios. A dor que parecia corroer minha alma a cada dia se transformou em uma profunda depressão, porém, mesmo sofrendo ainda tenho esperança de ver minha família meu lado um dia. É isso que me faz levantar todos os dias e respirar. _

_Junto com a sua tia, estou redescobrindo o significado das palavras "viver" e "Deus". Freqüento reuniões na igreja presbiteriana, e devo admitir que é o único alimento que a minha alma aceita. _

_Seu pai veio me visitar. São tão raras suas visitas que até aprendi a conviver sem elas. Ele está bem, querida, apenas excitado demais para sentir a dor da perda. Parece que ele ainda não acredita que os nossos queridos Gui e Ron já não vão estar ao nosso lado no próximo natal. Sinceramente acho que ele nada sentiu com perda de nossos meninos._

_Posso afirmar que estou bem e feliz, não quero que se preocupe comigo e desvie do seu caminho, pois a quero viva e ao meu lado quando tudo isso acabar._

_Rezo pela sua segurança todos os dias, Virgínia, fique sabendo que um pedaço do meu coração está com você e espero que o traga de volta, pois não sei se vou agüentar perder mais um filho. _

_Amo você...amo como apenas uma mãe pode amar. Lute, viva, salve e nunca padeça, pois essa é única forma de me fazer feliz. _

_Contudo não se arrisque...eu morreria se perdesse a minha única menina. _

_Fique com Deus!_

_Beijos!_

_Mamãe_

Ela estava bem. Era isso que realmente importava. Jamais poderia trazer a antiga e dedicada mãe de volta, pelo simples fato de que duas partes dela haviam padecido junto com Ron e Gui. Molly nunca mais seria a mesma. Isso era um fato que não podia ser mudado. Porém o que deixava magoada era ver a falta de amor do pai para com sua mãe. Ele não conseguia demonstrar nem mesmo respeito com a dor. Seria mais confortante para elas que ele se distanciasse de vez.

Saindo da banheira, enrolou-se em um trapo e secou com paciência. Não ia passear, por isso não havia motivo para ser arrumar. Vestiria um vestido azul simples, quase sem nenhuma prega que modelasse seu corpo, e por cima colocaria o casaco branco que combinava com o sapato e a meia-calça.

Escovando os longos cabelos ruivos, Ginny deu uma olhadela no espelho ficando satisfeita com o que via. Parecia uma senhora respeitável e não uma moça de quase vinte e dois anos. O vestido era um pouco abaixo do joelho, a meia-calça rústica, nada tinha de sensual, e o casaco escondia as curvas generosas de seus seios.

O rosto não tinha um pingo de maquiagem, não passara nem mesmo um simples batom nos lábios carnudos. Prendendo o cabelo num coque severo, sorriu. Sim, estava vestida de maneira apropriada. Seria direta e franca, não permitindo gracinhas ou piadas.

Abrindo a porta, Ginny riu para a amiga, Jane Gordon, uma bela loira, que possuía um tocante par de olhos azuis pálidos, que contribuía em muito com o toque angelical que só ela tinha.

-Como estou?-perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

-Está parecendo a minha bisavó Magda.-respondeu sarcástica.

-Ora, era justamente essa a impressão que quero passar.

-Continuo achando que um decote e uma leve maquilagem não iriam contribuir com a desmoralização de sua imagem.

-Eu não quero seduzir nenhum cadete, Jane. Quero apenas cumprir o meu papel e ir embora.

-Não acredito nisso.-respondeu maliciosa.-Não sou eu que sou perseguida por um Major sexy mesmo!

-Perseguida! Sou molestada por aquele homem. -falou em tom dramático. -Além do mais nem o acho tão sexy assim...é bonito...mas sensual jamais.

-Então além de burra, é cega!-brincou jogando o travesseiro na amiga.

-Só estou indo por um único motivo, Jane, e você sabe qual é.-falou assumindo a mesma postura séria de antes.-Não posso violar uma solicitação, embora essa seja o meu maior desejo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem, vou ser breve que meu tempo é curto. Xd 

A partir do próximo capítulo vai ter mais um toque de romance entre Draco e Ginny. Eu vou acelerar, porque meu desejo é acaba com ela o mais rápido possível. Devo admiti que esse capítulo não foi um dos melhores...desculpa.

**Kah: **Olá! Obrigada, Kah. Não eu não me inspirei em nenhum livro, mas pesquiso muito, muito em livros de História, o que chegar ser "estéril" às vezes. Rs Bem que eu queria que alguma editora lançasse um romance sobre a 2 GM. Mais uma vez obrigada! Beijos!

**Nana Malfoy: **Ki vergonha (Annah se esconde...)! Demorei de novo, né! Juro que o próximo serei mais ágil, ainda mais que fiquei devendo muito nesse. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Fioccos: **Oie Paulinha! Bem, eu acho que demorei de novo (repete: Ki vergonha!), mas juro que serei ágil com próximo. Rsrs A guerra é o caos. Não sei o motivo que isso instiga tanto o poder. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Anaisa:**Oie migaaaa! Obrigada pelos os parabéns! Espero continuar sendo sempre sua amiga! Beijões! Brigada!

**Miaka: **Oi Mi! Aqui está! O que achou? Foi um capítulo um tanto "improdutivo". Acho que falhei ao escrevê-lo. O próximo vai ser melhor...tem que ser. Você sabe que adoro Jonan, mas não vou se má. Acho que o amor de Draco e Ginny vai ser mais forte nesse caso. Beijoss!

Brigada!

**Estrelinha W.M: **Olá! Acho que fiquei devendo, estelinha... Mas no próximo como já prometi vai ter mais DG. Tem que ter! Beijosss! Brigada!

**Nadia S. : **Olá Nadia! Eu também prefiro a Virgínia em vez de variação do nome dela. Bem, eu acho que Jonan (coitado) vai ficar vendo navios, embora não resista a ele. Mas acredito que ele vai ser um grande amigo... Eu não vou ser tão má com a Ginny.xd Beijossss! Brigada!

**Bebely Black: **Olá! Bem... você tem o direto de me acha uma louca, mas eu acho que vivi naquele tempo. Desde pequena fui apaixonada pela a 2 GM. Lia tudo, até hoje tenho livros excelente. Contudo, eu estudei bastante e ainda estudo. Rsrs Beijosss! Obrigada!

**Mary Wood: **Obrigada Mary! Olha, foram dois anos que aprendi muito. É bom escreve, pelo simples fato de que tudo isso é um incentivo. Espero que não pare com a sua fic! Quero sabe mais sobre a Sarah e qual é o papel dela na trama. Beijos! Obrigada!

Sem mais...espero por reviews, embora sei que esse capítulo não é digno de comentários. Mas, por favor...

Beijos!

Até mais!

Annah C. Lennox


	7. Capítulo 7

**Every Breath You Take**

**Capítulo 7**

**A Rosa Inglesa **

**By:** Anna Lennox

**Beta:** Fab Lang 

Quem que a jovem enfermeira pensava que iria enganar vestindo aqueles trajes da idade da pedra? Pensou Malfoy, sorrindo irônico, colocando o quepe na cabeça no momento em que a Ginny fechava a porta de acesso do alojamento que dava para ruinha sem saída, que ficava atrás da campana da Cruz Vermelha.

-Você?

Reprimindo o riso, Draco olhou para as pernas cobertas de Virginia.

-E quem mais seria! O Papai Noel?-perguntou com uma pintada de humor.

-Não, o Rei Arthur.-rebateu, ácida, sem um pingo de paciência.

-Eu prefiro o Lancelot.

-Lancelot...-arqueando a sobrancelha, Ginny gargalhou.-Realmente... realmente...

-O que tem de mais eu querer ser o Lancelot?-indagou curioso, fazendo daquela questão a mais importante da sua vida. A jovem ruiva gozava da sua cara, ferindo seu ego infantil, no qual ainda era o Lancelot que lutava contra Dragões e domava o coração da jovem Guinevere (?).

-Com esse nariz fino, pele branca e cabelos loiros... Sinto muito mas nunca seria o Lancelot, Major.-comentou parando a frente do Major.-Você está mais para **Humphrey Bogart**.

-Essa foi boa... Eu prefiro o Lancelot.

Olhando para a ele, Ginny se permitiu sorrir com certa simpatia.

-Coitado.

Correndo até ela, Draco praguejou, segurando o pulso da ruiva.

-Olha a língua, Major!-sussurrou ela, suspendendo a respiração.-Não pense que tenho medo da sua divisa.-concluiu com o coração aos pulos.

-Não seria louco a ponto de arriscar meu nome por você, madame.

Atraídos por um imã, os rostos se aproximaram, as respirações ficaram presas e o tempo parou. Virginia não lutou contra a sua vontade, por talvez "querer" mais do que ele, que aquele momento acontecesse. Fechando os olhos, enlaçou o loiro pelo pescoço.

Draco permanecia com os olhos abertos, com medo de que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho e nada mais. O mesmo devaneio que o fizera acordar suado e excitado, à meia-hora atrás.

Seu corpo gritava, sentindo a pele formigar. Ela mantinha os braços em sua nuca e os olhos fechados à espera de uma atitude. Porém não tinha reação...estava bêbado...havia se embriagado com o cheiro dela.

Por que ele não a beijava? Estava se oferecendo...fazendo um papel ridículo, que não condizia com a sua personalidade recatada. Como se picada por uma cobra, Ginny empurrou o Major, que cambaleou, reclamando.

-Idiota.-sussurrou ela, começando a andar rápido na direção do Jipe.

-Hei... o que aconteceu?-perguntou seguindo os passos dela.

Com os punhos cerrados, Ginny continuou a andar, ou melhor, correr com as pontas dos pés.

-Virgínia...olhe para mim.-pediu ele em um sussurro, sentindo a escória do mundo.

Forçando a porta do jipe, ela foi impedida por Draco, que a segurou pelos braços forçando-a a olhá-lo.

-O que eu fiz para você?-perguntou com certa angústia. Parecia que cada passo que dava com relação a caçula Weasley regredia mais e mais. Estava desistindo de lutar contra a pimenta ruiva.

-O que você fez!-perguntou sarcástica, se negando mostrar o quanto estava magoada. -Nada...realmente nada, caro Lancelot.

Ela estava magoada. Na certa interpretara sua supresa como rejeição. Recatada como era, não é de seu feitio cometer atos impensados.

Droga...o que mais queria era beijá-la. Mostrar sua pujança de homem, porém duvidava que tivesse outra chance.

-Abra logo essa porta, Major. – pediu, retirando a mão dele de seu braço.-Estamos atrasados. E já que teve a brilhante idéia de ser rebaixar fazendo papel de um Cabo, eu desejo...não, ou melhor, peço que me leve em segurança até o meu destino. Caso contrário, irá se arrepender amargamente por ter ser metido em meu caminho.

Ameaças, ameaças, por que ela sempre agia assim? Não era mais fácil conversar? Claro, óbvio que era. Mas a pimenta Weasley parecia ser revestida do mais impenetrável mineral. Pensando bem, ela parecia um basalto.

Draco destravou a porta, permitindo a entrada da moça.

-Que desperdício.-murmurou, olhando para as pernas cobertas de Ginny, que quando não era a saia, que nem mais sua bisavó usava, era a meia-calça rústica de lã. Faltava apenas o óculo revestido com uma armação de ferro para ficar parecida com uma bibliotecária severa e chata.

-Respeito, senhor...

-Draco, por favor.

-Não vou dar ao desfrute de dirigir alguma sentença tão intima ao senhor.

-Desfrute? Essa é boa Virgínia riu-se dirigindo ao seu posto. -Bem que queria desfrutar de suas pernas que sinceramente devem ser lindas.-concluiu sentando no assento do motorista.

Ginny corou ao perceber o olhar de cobiça que Malfoy dirigia as suas pernas. Colocando as duas mãos sobre a saia, lançou um olhar mortal, por pouco não assassino, à tentação loira, que dava partida no jipe, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Não fora uma idéia ajuizada vestir roupas arcaicas. Talvez pelo o fato de estar vestida chamasse mais a atenção do que se tivesse com o uniforme seco da Cruz Vermelha.

_Burra... Virginia como você é burra. _

-Sinceramente, Major, não tenho mais adjetivos para xingá-lo.-falou seca, odiando-o por colocá-la em situação tão constrangedora.

-_Sinceramente_, senhorita Virginia, não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto praguejou com o seu irmão por ter me deixado uma tarefa tão espinhosa.

-Não cite o nome do irmão...

-Mas eu não citei. Apenas fiz uma menção.-gargalhou acendendo um cigarro.

Virgínia acompanhava os movimentos de Draco, odiando o cheiro do cigarro dele. Odiando cada ação, cada instante que sugava e dispersava a fumaça no ar.

Embora não fosse comprovado, havia lido uma tese sobre os malefícios do tabaco. E tinha que admitir que ficara impressionada. Ela que fumava ocasionalmente deixara de consumir ou até mesmo permanecer ao lado de um fumante. Mas era impossível fugir dadas as circunstâncias que se encontrava... O Tabaco causava o relaxamento dos músculos e uma paz ilusória. Era tão ou mais droga do que a Morfina. Era uma pena que poucas pessoas tivessem acesso a essa formação. O que não era o caso do Major...ele com certeza sabia dos danos do fumo.

-Incomodada com algo a não ser minha presença, senhorita?-perguntou ele em tom galanteador jogando a fumaça em seu nariz.

-Nada me incomoda mais do que a sua presença, Major.

-Não é isso que percebi há alguns minutos atrás.

-Há minutos atrás eu estava carente...ainda estou...porém não a ponto de ficar desesperada e agarrar qualquer um- admitiu envergonhada, vendo o olhar do Major saltarem de curiosidade.

-Hei!hei! hei!-entreviu, fazendo uma cara satírica.-Quem me agarrou foi VOCÊ!

-Isso é por que você quer?

-Olha, menina, eu não sou de "pegar" nenhuma mulher a força.-fez o sinal do aspar com os dedos se esquecendo da direção.-E pode ter certeza de que você não seria a primeira.

Ficou pálida, não pelo o insulto, mas sim por vê a maneira displicente que Malfoy dirigia. Colocando em risco sua vida...

-_Primeiramente, _caro senhor Major, não há maneira mais estúpida de ser morrer em uma guerra do que ser vitima de um acidente de trânsito com um jipe da RAF. Gosto de viver e tenho pessoas que dependem de mim! Não quero morrer nessa estrada onde ninguém passa ao lado de meu desafeto.-gritou ela apontando o volante.-_Segundo, _eu odeio cigarro! Por favor, jogue-o fora!

Sem dúvida a ruiva daria um excelente oficial se caso fosse homem. O que mais sabia fazer era dar ordens e distorcer suas palavras. Dons esses que eram admirados em um superior.

-Não tenha dúvida Weasley, você tem sorte de ter nascido mulher.

OooO

-Sinceramente, quem foi o dono dessa brilhante idéia!-resmungou Thomas Kinyross, capitão da quinta força aérea.-Sou capaz de matá-lo...Ah se sou...

Sean gargalhou entornando mais um copo de Gim. Ali no bar do "Brontë" não era contra lei falar mal dos seus superiores...e não tinha assunto preferido ali. Embora gostasse de Draco, sabia que o amigo havia exagerado na convocação daquela "palestra", que sem dúvida estava fadada a fracassar. Além do mais havia jeitos menos radicais de se conquistar uma dama. Mesmo ela sendo espinhosa como uma roseira ou venenosa como uma serpente.

-Bem, companheiro Kiny é mais fácil você padecer no inferno do que matar o nosso valente Major.

-_Mal-Foy_ está envolvido nessa idiotice?-indagou o sargento Toy sem entender.

-Sim...

-Meu Deus, essas férias forçadas não estão fazendo bem para cabeça do Major.

-Eu acho que não são as férias, mas sim uma dama.-sussurrou Sean pensativo.

-A enfermeira?-perguntou Thomas malicioso.

-Sim. Aliás, estou doido para conhecê-la.

-Devo avisar meus homens para serem delicados no trato à beldade.-comentou Thomas sorrindo.

-É o melhor que faz, caro Kiny - falou Sean batendo nas costas do colega.-Malfoy costuma se impiedoso com quem se envolver com a mulher dele.-Continuou pensativo.- Mesmo que essa dama de fato nem seja dele.

OoooO

-Chegamos, princesa.-falou Malfoy desligando o carro.

Dirigindo um meio sorriso forçado, Ginny olhou para os lados e percebeu que era esperada por dezenas de pilotos. Acuada, por não se sentir nada bem no papel de bicho de zoológico, permaneceu parada.

-Nervosa?-perguntou Draco.

-Aterrorizada...-confessou.-Não sei se te xingo ou te mato nesse momento.

O acampamento era simples e precário. Havia tendas espalhadas por todos os cantos, algumas de pequeno porte e outras enormes que podiam muito bem abrigar dezenas e mais dezenas de pessoas. A pequena capela fora desapropriada e agora servia como ponto de reuniões.

-Venha eu vou levá-la ao auditório.-pegou pela a mão, mas foi reprimido com um puxão.

-Não sou cega.-falou ríspida- Mostre-me que te seguirei.

OoooO

Sean olhava admirado para a estranha Ginny...Não havia beleza, mas sim inteligência. Algo que prezava numa mulher. Era uma pena que já tivesse dono.

Malfoy!

Esse não cansava nunca. Estava feliz, orgulhoso, maravilhado com o sucesso da palestra. Embora a jovem tenha começado tímida, ao poucos foi se abrindo como uma flor e no final tirou risos e mais risos de todos.

-Não é uma beldade como tinha imaginado...-falou Kiny constrangido.-Mas é dotada de uma inteligência que nunca esperava encontrar em uma mulher.

-Olha só para a cara do Major.-falou Toy.- Parece um doente mental.

Doente não...apaixonado com certeza, pensou Sean feliz pelo amigo.

-Sempre soube que no dia que Malfoy se apaixonasse, iria ser para valer.

OoooO

Foram as horas mais penosas e longas de sua vida. Não estava sendo dramática, ao contrário, ainda estava trêmula. Tivera que contornar sua timidez e vencer o nervosismo e as piadinhas que mesmo em momentos isolados, houvera. O que era de esperar...

-Você foi perfeita, Ginny!-exclamou Draco se pondo na frente.-Soube conduzir a situação com calma, sendo séria e competente sem demonstrar o quanto acuada estava.

-Acuada! Eu?-perguntou levando as mãos as cinturas.-Nunca Malfoy!

-Será? Não foi isso que presenciei.

-Realmente além de burro, é cego...

-Cego eu nunca fui, senhorita Weasley.- sussurrou com malícia, despindo-a com a mente.-Aliais mesmo que me faltasse o dom da visão teria uma imaginação que não deixaria nada a dever a esse meu sentido primário.

-Isso foi muito engraçado, Major.-falou desdém, escondendo seu acanhamento. Colocando o casaco, encarou o jovem loiro.-Da próxima vez, o que acho pouco provável, me poupe de suas piadas sem graças.-concluiu dando as costas, começando a caminhar de maneira lenta e tranqüila.

Indo atrás de sua ave bicuda, Draco sorria como um palhaço de corda. Havia algo naquela montoeira de cabelos flamejante, que o encantava; que atiçava seus sentidos brincando com as suas fantasias. Fazendo de sua autoridade, uma alegoria sem vida, sem existência e sem sentido.

Queria Virgínia Weasley para si...

Senão perderia a cabeça.

-Hei! Onde pensa que vai, ruivinha?-perguntou colocando-se à frente dela, tampando a passagem.

-Ora, para o alojamento da Cruz vermelha! É claro, Major.-respondeu, levando as mãos à boca, em encenação barata de candura.

Controlou a vontade de desfazer o coque severo, e tocar cada fio de cobre. Em seguida tomaria os lábios suculentos para si e o sugaria, morderia, em fim, até a jovem, cujo nome devia ser inocência, gemer e implorar por mais e mais, deixando a frieza e hostilidade de lado.

-Pensei...pensei...-odiando a sua hesitação, Draco, descobriu que além de idiota, era gago.

-Pensou o quê, Major?

Burro, burro, devia ter ficado quieto. Não era a hora certa de jogar tudo a perder a convidando para um lanche. Ginny estava arredia, medrosa e com toda razão. Agira sem pensar. Não podia cometer o mesmo erro...seria fatal. Sabia!

-Não pode ir embora sozinha.

-E por que não, Major?-perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Não é hora de mulher ficar andando sozinha pela rua.-respondeu usando o primeiro argumento machista que encontrou.

-Sou responsável pelos meus atos.

-Eu não questiono isso, mas sim...

-Sinceramente não quero colocar novamente minha integridade física em perigo.-retrucou, lembrando do pânico que sentira, sem falar na vergonha que fora implorar por um beijo.

-Quer dizer que prefere enfrentar o risco de anda sozinha a ter que agüentar minha presença por mais meia-hora. Fracamente Weasley o que você tem na caixa craniana?

Ginny, sentiu os olhos penderem de cansaço, as pernas já não agüentariam uma caminhada. Tinha que ser sincera, era preferível aceitar a benevolência do estranho Major a ter que caminhar por duas horas. Teria poucas horas de descanso e depois daquela maratona de sentimentos não poderia ser dar a esse luxo.

-Então cabeça dura aceita ou não a carona?

Abaixando a cabeça, Virgínia não deu o braço a torcer. Imprimindo o tom forte e sem nenhum sentimento, disparou:

-Essa é a sua obrigação, não é Major!

OooOoooO

Afff... como a ruiva conseguia ser estressante e espinhosa. Sabia que o sinônimo de mulher era problema, mas nunca tinha se deparado com uma que preferia ver o diabo na cruz a ele. Geralmente eram elas que corriam em seu encalço.

Vivia uma situação ímpar e magnífica. O objeto de seu mais profundo desejo estava ali a seu lado, encoberta pela a noite e encolhida pelo o frio impiedoso, que caia como brumas, o vento bagunçava o coque já não tão severo. Os lábios estavam inchados de tanto ela mordiscar e os olhos estavam fechados.

-Estamos chegando.-esforçou-se a falar, devido o grau de desejo, que queimava sua pele mais do que a brisa cortante.

-Já não era tempo.-resmungou.

-Bravinha, você sem dúvida tem aço no lugar do coração.

-hahahahaha!

-Não é motivo para rir.

-Então é para chorar?

-Não! é para agradecer, afinal estou prestando um favor.

-Isso é por que quer. Essa não é a sua obrigação.

-Peste...

-Burro...

-Selvagem...

-Lorde de barro.

A batalha verbal continuou pelo o restante do percurso. Agiam como primos brigando por um mero brinquedo, que só não saiam às tapas e pontapés por medo.

Ginny queria quebrar aquele lindo pescoço...

E Draco queria arrancar aquela língua ferina...

Estacionando no mesmo lugar em que pará-la horas atrás, Draco desligou o jipe.

-Pronto, Weasley, está de volta a seu castelo, sã e salva.

-Você não presta, Major.-rosnou.

Nervosa, tentava abrir a porta do carro, sem sucesso. A porta estava

emperrada, como tudo em sua vida.

-É a segunda vez que tenta derrubar essa porta.

-Eu não tenho culpa se a manutenção da RAF não é tão eficiente.

-É a sua mão que é de ferro.-falou dando um soco leve na porta, que se abriu no ato. Deixando Virgínia frustrada e um Draco feliz, com ego maior do que sua inteligência.-Vai ficar aí parada, ou vai tomar uma atitude? Não é só a senhorita que está cansada aqui...

Bufando, saiu do carro,odiava receber ordens, ainda mais daquele paspalho, que acha ser gente, que acha ser inteligente, que se achar ser forte e que de tanto ser acha,r se tornava um ser estúpido e azucrinante. Odiava Malfoy!

-Adeus, Major.-pronunciou sentido o peito comprimir.

Adeus? Não! Aquele não era um Adeus e nem poderia ser. Gostava da aporrinhada Ginny e ainda tinha que cumprir a estafante promessa. Não que fosse tão estafante assim...afinal não era a questão só de livrar o caminho da ruiva de todo ou qualquer mau, mas sim de tê-la para si, nem que fosse por apenas um instante.

-Então é apenas Adeus e nada mais?-perguntou desconsolado, saindo do jipe, observando o jeito presunçoso que ela o encarava.

-E você queria o quê? Um até logo? Uma Boa noite e obrigado? Desculpe-me, senhor, mas eu não estou disposta a vê-lo...

-Mas eu quero vê-la...

-Nem sempre querer é poder.

Sem paciência para mais uma nova batalha verbal, Draco, a segurou pelos os braços, girando-a, imprensando o corpo frágil na lataria fria a e molhada do velho Jipe.

-O que você está fazendo, major?-rosnou lutando de todas as formas para escapar dos braços fortes. –Eu vou gritarrrr...

-Grite, mulher.-desafiou rindo, notando que a cabeça da jovem balançava de um lado para outro, desmanchando de vez o penteado certinho de outrora.-Não me importa, afinal ninguém irá socorrê-la e muito menos eu irei atacá-la.

Com certa desconfiança, Virgínia recuperou o bom-senso, notando o estado que estava na frente de seu pressuposto inimigo. A última vez que ele a agarrou não havia sido exatamente a sua melhor experiência...sim, fora frustrante.

-Então me solte...

Abaixando os olhos para os lábios suculentos, mordeu a língua, a fim de apaziguar seus sentimentos controversos. Porém não tinha força para lutar contra a corrente que o empurrava de encontro a aquele mar vermelho.

-Não vou soltá-la...não posso Ginny...

Ele estava sendo sincero...e terrivelmente perto demais de seu corpo...que estava trêmulo, ansioso, desejoso, irrequieto, nervoso e amedrontado. Não havia mais unívocos compatíveis, havia apenas a sua vontade de se "entregarr" a ele e formar apenas mais um. Deixar seu lado adolescente e agir como uma mulher. Entretanto não conseguia...não podia entregar seu coração a uma pessoa fadada a morrer...Um piloto que só não recebia o nome de Kamikaze, pelo o simples fato de não ser associado ao inimigo.

Draco era um bom piloto...bom demais para viver.

-Claro que pode!

-Eu quero beijá-la...

E assim fez, soltando os braços magros, Draco, segurou pela nuca, no momento em que abaixava a cabeça e dava um dos primeiro selinhos nos lábios fechados e rígidos da ruiva.

Estava tão ou mais dura que o uma rocha, os nervos tensos da nuca a impediam de aproveitar aquele contato. Estava...queria...mas não podia. Seria pedir demais a seu coração.

Draco, sentia o peito doer, a pulsação acelerada, os músculos estavam doloridos de desejo e ela ali como uma pedra gelo, mostrando que nada sentia por ele.

Droga...era um toque a mais...Fuja Malfoy e não volte mais. Essa era a mensagem. Será que era tão difícil de entender?

Em silencio se afastou, liberando a mulher de seus braços.

-Lamento...eu lamento muito...-sussurrou ela envergonhada.-Mas eu o avisei...eu tentei dizer...

-Shhh...-intercedeu sentido o gosto azedo da impotência. Uma emoção inédita, desconhecida...assustadora.-E...eu tenho que ir...

Quieta, Virgínia acompanhou, sem se mexer, cada movimento de Draco. Nada podia fazer...não gostava dele e nem queria lhe dar um chance. Era arriscado! A dor da perda era maior do que a certeza da morte.

O vento frio, a chuva pesada que começava a cair, que antes era tão esperada, já não era motivo para alegria. Não era mais jovem, não tinha a vida e nem o destino em mãos. Seus passos, seus atos, eram ditados pela guerra.

Definitivamente não era dona de seu coração, mas também não daria chance para o azar...Não iria se apaixonar novamente.

-Adeus...

Murmurou...

Draco, balançou a cabeça, e deu partida no carro. Sabia que não era uma despedida. Ginny era sua sina, e lutaria para vê-la livre das barreiras impostas por cessões cruéis. Essa seria a missão mais complicada de sua vida...disso ele não tinha mais dúvida.

**Continua...**

Não demoreiiiii! Eba!

Tá demorei um pouco, mas nem tanto dessa vez. Está quente demais, tenho que estudar para o vestibular e ainda escrever algumas outras fanfics. É difícil...mas NÃO IREI DESISTIRRR!

Hahahahaha

Bem, queria agradecer e pedi desculpas afinal não vou pode respondê-los como se deve... Tou com preguiça (ai bendita mania... Chega de três pontos).

**Bebely Black, Miaka, Anaisa, Fioccos, Nana Malfoy e a Nick Evans. **

Acho que não sou digna de pedir reviews. Sei que não mereço...que sou uma Herege, pecadora, mal-escritora...Em fim, mas eu peço a quem gosta dessa coisa que se manifeste. Faz bem ao meu coração. Eu ficooooo Tão felizzzz!

Beijocasss!

Anna L.


	8. capítulo 8

**Nocturne **

**Capítulo 8**

**A Rosa Inglesa**

**By: **Anna Lennox

**15 Dezembro de 1943- Quatro meses depois... **

Virgínia ria da cara cômica de Jane, a amiga loira planejava a festa de natal. Ela queria guirlandas...Guirlandas? Num natal obscuro por tantas mortes? Isso sim parecia piada de um humorista que havia se inspirado no humor negro de Dante. Mas Jane não parecia entender. Para ela natal não era o mesmo sem um bendito circulo verde.

-_Un dieu!-_falou Jane revoltada.

-Haahaha, uma inglesa falando francês...só em uma guerra isso poderia acontecer.-caçou Ginny, limpando as mãos no avental sujo.-Deve ser influência de um certo _soldat_.

-Ultimamente tem andado muito feliz, senhorita Virgínia.-rebateu a revoltada loira, com os olhos faiscando.-Quem é você para falar da minha vida sentimental, sendo que a sua é pior que a minha... Parece que odeia homens.

Virgínia ficou indignada, não só pelo o fato de que sua melhor amiga falava alto para quem quisesse saber que ela era uma solteirona, mas também por está querendo trabalhar. Não era fácil cozinhar para batalhão, quando na verdade aquele não era seu dever.

-Eu não odeio homens... só não quero eles perto de mim!-clamou em voz alta.-É tão difícil entender isso...

-Claro que é!-respondeu no ato.-Não é todo o mundo que tem um Major aviador a seus pés.

Malfoy...

Arghhhhhh...

Parecia que passatempo favorito dele era persegui-la. Nem mesmo o constante não que levava todo o santo dia o fazia desisti, ao contrário parecia instigá-lo ainda mais.

-Aquele é uma pedra no meu caminho...

-Todas as enfermeiras queriam ter uma "pedra" daquela. -zombou a outra.

-Se quiser eu não faço nenhuma questão. Além disso, seria um favor...

-Sei, sei...mas eu não acredito em você.

-Então pense o que quiser, Jane.-deu os ombros experimentando o tempero com a palma da mão, sem seguida colocou mais sal.

Jane não desistiria tão fácil. Todos teriam um belo natal, festivo, alegre e longe da realidade cotidiana. Não fazia isso só por si mesma, mas principalmente por Ginny. Ela merecia se acertar com Major da RAF. Ambos eram feitos um para outro. E além do mais já estava ficando chato àquela brincadeirinha de gato e rato. Era mais do que o evidente o amor. E em uma guerra o tempo era contado...ou vivia agora ou nunca mais. Não queria vê à amiga perdendo aquela chance de viver a afeição em sua plenitude única.

-Bem, seja o que for Ginny, eu quero a sua ajudar para o natal.-falou animada, voltando a cozinhar com um belo sorriso no lábios.

-Continuo achando impossível temos guirlandas...

-Não importar.-falou dando alguns pulinhos, gargalhando o olhar interrogativo da amiga.-A nossa missão é animar os rapazes.

-Sei...os rapazes...-resmungou descascando o tomate seco.

-Para de ser mal-humorada ruiva.-concluiu com maliciar no olhar.-Nesse novo mundo nunca se sabe o minuto seguinte...então aproveite a vida...

-Bela desculpa para a sua pouca vergonha, Loira.-rebateu com humor negro.-Só espero que nessa festa de natal não falte "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Tow"...

OooooOOOooooO

Draco limpava o suor em abundância que escorria pela tez, o uniforme pesado e feio não ajudava. O que o amimava era saber que mais uma vez sairá com vida e sem nenhum ferimento, pelo menos não externo, naquele dia negro havia presenciado quatros B-24 explodirem no ar devido o forte flak inimigo.

Estavam sobrevoando o adratico há semanas, era apenas um alvo fácil da fraca artilharia italiana. O que não conseguia entender, embora o aviso fora implícito para causar o maior estrago possível até a chegada dos anfíbios. Esse dia chegara, mas em vez da vitória, via apenas os companheiros morrem um após um, sem chegar até as ilhas de Egeu e muito menos até a tão sonhada tomada completa da Itália.

Anfíbios...hahahaha... estavam é sendo feitos de palhaço, fazendo-o a entrar numa carga de trabalho desumana para nada.

-Grande trabalho Mau-Foy!- congratulou Sean, olhando para o velho avião intacto, sem ao menos nenhum arranhão.

- O que foi agora, Sean?-perguntou ranzinza.

Erguendo as mãos, o moço riu.

-Credo que birra, Major.

-Você queria o quê? Que pulasse carnaval depois de cinco horas num céu minado!

-Não!-falou o jovem agora sério.-Mas esperava um pouco de senso de humor, afinal você estar vivo e tem que se manter vivo.

Quieto, o loiro caminhou até o vestiário que ficava perto do Hagar. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu com a mesma pressa. Queria sair dali o mais depressa o possível. Não desejava ser indagado sobre a sua proeza... sendo que nem mesmo ele sabia explicar.

-Me manter vivo...-isso sim parecia uma piada.-O que quis dizer com isso, Sean?-perguntou ao vê novamente o amigo.

-Simples... você tem alguém que o espera.-falou com o seu bom-humor típico.-E eu não quero consolar viúva...Seria uma tentação...e eu não resistiria a ela!-concluiu com um sorriso angelical, que de puro não tinha nada.

-Ora! Seu idiota!-gargalhou. -Eu não tenho esposa...

-Mas tem Virgínia.-falou.-E você sabe que é impossível não se apaixonar por ela.

Draco sabia disso. Tanto que estava indo vê-la...apenas ela conseguia acalmá-lo depois de uma missão estressante. Embora não fosse nada fácil lidar com austeridade do começo, mas que logo era substituída por um abraço e por cálido e casto beijo.

Era frustrante e ao mesmo tempo a única coisa de bom que ele tinha. E não queria perde por nada.

Sean estava certo...não queria morre. Queria viver para ter uma família ao lado da irresistível Ruiva.

OoaoaoaoaO

Aproveitando de seu raro momento de descanso, Virgínia estava sentada no banco feito de destroço de um muro. Tinha nas mãos uma barra de chocolate que havia ganhado após um turno inteiro na cozinha, fazendo ração para pessoas e não para ficara extremamente feliz com o "presente", era a oportunidade de mudar a dieta forçada que já fizera perder dez quilos em menos de um ano.

Estava chegando o natal... para ela não tinha grande importância. Geralmente se lembrava do frio e da missa que assistia na pequena capela de São Pedro. Não havia presentes, não havia musica e às vezes faltava até mesmo comida, mas no fundo eram felizes, estavam todos reunidos, seus irmãos não tinham perdido a vida inutilmente, seu pai não havia se deixado levar pelo o poder e a sua mãe chorava tanto por um passado que não voltaria nunca mais. Papai Noel era uma fábula, como tantas as outras feitas apenas para enganar crianças bobas. Virgínia Weasley não era uma! Era astuta, tinha as mãos calejadas, adorava ler tudo que Gui conseguia trazer para casa. Era realista... queria estudar e dar um futuro melhor a todos... mas em fim, pensou ela triste, a vida tinha mudado o seu curso, e ela estava ali feliz por causa de uma barra de chocolate amargo.

O dia estava frio, ela vestia dois casacos de lã e três pares de meia para se proteger dele, porém isso não lhe poupava as mãos, cujas unhas estavam negras e as palmas tinham mudado de cor, ganhando uma tonalidade vermelha. Há tempos deixara de ser enfermeira agora era mais um açougueiro que desossava humanos.

Todavia não queria fazer de sua escolha um drama. Não era necessário...a realidade falava por si só.

-Pensativa, Ruiva?

Surpresa, Virgínia olhou para o homem, cuja face tão conhecida. Sonhava com ela a noite e se agarrava em uma oração desmedida, que o único teor era de proteção. Por mais que tenteasse negar, por mais que o mandasse embora, sabia que era dele e ele a amava.

Como queria continuar fingindo... Mas cada vez que o via bem, vivo e sem nenhum arranhão ficava mais difícil não se entregar àquele sentimento.

-Não Malfoy! Estou contando carneirinhos.-arqueando a sobrancelha, escondeu a confusão de sua alma.

-Parece edificante...

-Você não sabe como!-falou segurando o riso.-Quando você está no seu lindo "aviãozinho" garanto que faz a mesma coisa!

Gargalhando, o loiro sentou ao lado dela. Em vez de olhar para ruiva fitou o céu nublado. Não ele não tinha tempo para pensar quanto voava. Aliás, ficava tão concentrado que não se perdoaria se caso um flak o atingisse.

-Não, Virgínia. Eu não tenho tempo para conta carneirinhos.

-Não!

Negando com cabeça, Draco franziu a testa, logo em seguida uniu as mãos, arqueando as costas.

Ginny notou a inquietação no semblante do companheiro. Algo tinha acontecido afinal ele não era assim. Não perdia a chance de ter uma boa batalha verbal com ela...e jamais abafaria uma oportunidade como aquela, ainda mais no qual estava colocando a o profissionalismo dele em xeque.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Major?

-Nada...-negou ele incerto.

-Não sabia que na RAF eles ensinavam seus oficiais serem tão mau ator como você, Malfoy.-alfinetou ela sem medir as palavras.

-Mau ator?

-Sim!-assentiu Virgínia olhando para os olhos cinzentos do rapaz.-Por exemplo... vo-cê não é tão bozzinnhoooo assim.

-Não sou?-provocava a pimenta sem medo de ser atacado. Aliás, seria um bom motivo para ele "atacá-la" frontalmente não tendo tempo algum para ela desfiar de sua artilharia pesada.

-Não, não é! EUUU! Uma mulher de bem! Dona de uma bondade incomensurável estou sendo a vilã dessa fatídica historia, no qual o senhor é "a mocinha" indefesa.

Desprendido, livre de qualquer marra, Draco não segurou, em quando ela se perfazia no seu lado a pegou pelo o braço a trazendo para perto de si. Por milésimo a respiração ficou suspensa no ar e logo num mais piscar de olhos ele já se apoderava dos lábios delicados.

Não foi um beijo casto...

Foi a mais pura paixão. Ela não fugiu, aceitou o seu carinho, levando os braços em torno de seu pescoço entreabrindo a lábios, facilitando o acesso de sua língua no céu da boca.

Satisfeito, Draco afastou Virgínia que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados. Aproveitando do momento apertou-a em seus braços, distribuindo vários beijinhos pela face branca da ruiva. Sensação única, indescritível a visão do próprio homem...palavras chulas, discrição nenhuma feita por nenhum poeta ou escritor estupidamente romântico poderia se fazer presente naquela no momento.(NA: Essa foi pra mim, Gente!). Com pernas devidamente posta de ambos da pedra tosca, não deixava nada a desejar para um casal de namorado em um dos poucos parques intactos de Londres. Entretanto, não eram namorados e tinha a certeza de que ruiva ficaria irada com aquele pequeno "interlúdio" quando caísse em si.

Parecia estar escutando as trombetas do anjos retumbando "Carmina Burana O fortuna " de Mozart, o ritmo acelerado de seu coração, a veia saltada em sua tez, o suor excessivo... Tudo a fazia parecer uma tola virgem. Deus! Ele a beijara... e ela (para sua própria incredulidade) gostara.

-Meu pai...

-Não irei pedir desculpas, Virgínia...-sussurrou ele com as mãos na coxa dela, abaixando a cabeça a vim de beijar o pescoço e o colo.-Gostei...gostei muito de poder tocá-la, beijá-la, sentir seu cheiro...

-Shhh...-pediu ela fechando os olhos e erguendo o pescoço.-Eu...eu também não quero...-gemeu, incapaz de controlar o próprio corpo e as suas reações.

-Quero-te muito, mas não aqui. -falou ele caindo em si, vendo que estavam se agarrando em um local publico no qual ela poderia ser a mais prejudicada caso fossem pegos naquela situação. -Vamos para...

Afastando-se dele, Virgínia pós de pé. Segurando fortemente a barra de chocolate na mão direita, tentando em vão arruma saia já toda amassada.

-Ginny...-tentou fazer ela volta a se sentar.

-Não, Draco!-falou concisa, desvencilhando.-Não posso...

-Mas a pouco você estava certa de que queria.

-Como sempre o senhor é afobado.-sarcástica, quebrou a barra de chocolate levando um pedaço a boca.-Não é porque aceitei seu carinho que tenho que ir direto para sua cama! Isso chega a ser até um insulto a minha pessoa.

Droga, sussurrou ele irritado pela a própria burrice. Fora novamente precipitado... Mas o que poderia fazer contra a própria impaciência? Nada! Coisa alguma se comparava com que estava sentido e num mundo em que tudo era improbabilidade tinha presa por viver aquele instante.

Como poderia falar para ele que tinha medo de morre sem nunca ter vivido plenamente o amor que germinava a cada minuto.

Não, não tinha palavras. E mesmo que se expressasse, vindo de sua boca parecia piegas para o ouvido dela.

-Não...não foi minha intenção.-desculpo-se com a cabeça baixa.

-Eu sei...-falou cabisbaixa.

-Eu tenho medo, Virgínia.-após um longo minuto de silêncio falou, mas mesmo assim não ousava a encará-la.-Chego até mesmo a ter medo do meu próprio medo...é ridículo, não?

Guardando o restante da barra de chocolate no bolso do casaco, falou:

-Não, não é nada idiota.-falou solidária.-É normal, e por isso você está vivo, Draco.-apontando para o hospital de campana continuou.-Olhe! A metros de você existem dezenas de pessoas que tiveram suas vidas arrasadas. Foram tirado lhes tudo, casas, bens, carro, emprego, a família...eles também perderam membros do corpo. Alguns nem ao menos estavam lutando nessa guerra, viviam em um mundo melhor que ficou deturpado como uma melodia qualquer tirada de um alaúde desafinado. Eles tiveram medo, e se deixaram se levar pelo o medo e estão em leitos feios, vivendo o pesadelo que no qual sempre temeram. Não deixe que essa obsessão acabe com você.

-Ginny, para essas pessoas nada mais importar.-falou colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.-Muitas delas não sabem qual é a verdadeira face do terror.

-Ledo engano...

-Não, não é um engano. É conclusão de quem nessa manhã viu quatro B-24 caírem como bolas de fogo, sem dar chance alguma de vida a nenhum dos tripulantes. -falou revoltado. -É o ponto de vista de um piloto cujo avião não foi atingido por nenhum Flak de pequenas proporções...e que tem medo de que ao ser atingido seja fatal.

-Esse era o destino dessas pessoas.-falou ela tentando esconder o choque.-Draco, tenho a certeza de que essa não é a sua sina...

Ela estava novamente a seu lado. Não mais como inimiga cheia de ressentimento, mas sim como uma querida amiga. Oferecendo o pedaço do chocolate.

Virgínia sorriu ao vê que ele aceitara.

-Chocolate...-falou levando o pedaço restante ao bolso.-Não é uma autentico suíço, mas é de boa qualidade.

Draco mordeu o chocolate, não era boa a sensação de que era impotente e que nada aconteceria com ele. Isso o fazia parecer tão ou mais vulnerável que qualquer outro colega. Ele apenas não queria padecer, não queria batalhar e quando estava no céu se sentia o homem mais importante do mundo, mesmo sabendo que dezenas de pessoas no mesmo momento estavam morrendo. Execrava-se por isso... Odiava saber que sua hora iria chegar e que talvez jamais tivesse o direto de viver uma vida tranqüila. E acima de abominava os "donos da guerra" que os manipulavam como se fossem meras marionetes.

-E o que está fazendo há essa hora aqui, Virgínia?-perguntou ele acedendo o cigarro.-Geralmente esta ocupada e nem mesmo tem tempo para respirar.-argumentou ele ao perceber o ar interrogativo da pimenta.

Mexendo no botão do suéter não respondeu a indagação do rapaz.

-Responda, Ginntingy.-instigou curioso, usando o apelido de infância da moça.

Arqueando a sobrancelha percebeu que estava ficando vermelha de vergonha e não de raiva. Há anos que ninguém, nem mesmo a mãe, a chamava pelo apelido. Também não era por menos já não era uma menina indefesa e muito menos queria ser lembrada pelo o um codinome tão sem graça.

-O que você quer ganhar com isso, Major?

-Chamando-a pela a delicada "alcunha"?-rebateu no ato achando graça do acanhamento da enfermeira.

-Óbvio senhor!

-Simplesmente acho bonitinho esse nome!-falou fazendo bico.-Combina com você, Ruiva.-concluiu jogando o cigarro no chão.

Cruzando os braços ela se levantou indignada.

-Eu não acho "lidinho"... Aliais odeio que me chamem assim.

Caminhando até ela, o loiro a pegou pelo braço e aproximou os lábios da delicada orelha dando leve mordiscada, sussurrou:

-Eu já acho sexy...Muito, muito, muito sensual.

Fervendo de paixão e raiva, Virgínia precisou daquelas palavras para que o fogo incontrolável acendesse em seu intimo se alastrando por todos os poros de seu corpo. Olhando para os lábios dele compreendeu que não podia mais fugir de Draco. Mesmo sabendo que ele era tão impróprio para si e tendo a certeza de que poderia perdê-lo a qualquer momento.

Não queria amá-lo, mas já não podia se controlar. Estava apaixonada e não podia fugir...não podia mais fingir que o detestava...

-Depravado...-murmurou ela se afastando.-Devia mandá-lo para cadeia por assédio moral.

-Assédio? Essa é boa, pimenta.

Confusa, percebeu o absurdo que falara.

-Meu bem, sei que gosta dos meus carinhos.

-Sinceramente, Major...-arfando ficou de costa para ele.

-Sinceramente o quê, honrosa dama?

-Não posso processá-lo, mas posso falar com o seu superior e o senhor, major, irá contrair uma pena.

-É?-arqueou novamente a sobrancelha descrente.

-Olha que posso ser pior que Cleópatra...

-Eu certamente não serei tão burro como Marco Antônio, _querida_.

-Mas seria otário como Julio César, _amor_!

-Será?

Contrariada, Virgínia voltou-se para o homem.

-O senhor sabe me tirar do sério.-levou as mãos a cintura.-Eu vou indo antes que perca a razão...

Com auto-ego elevado, Draco não impediu a ruiva de ir embora. Sabia que aquilo não era o um final e sim o começo de uma paixão abrassadora, da qual nem mesmo o arcanjo protetor da bela Virgínia poderia protegê-la.

oOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOooo

-Já estava ficando preocupada, Virgínia.-falou a amiga entrando no quarto semi-escuro.-Posso sabe onde estava? A estrondosa capitã quase me matou...

Colocando a sapatilha, Ginny olhou para a amiga sem mostra um pingo de vontade de se explicar.

-Estou no meu horário, Jane.-avisou, aprendo o cabelo numa toca feita com um pedaço de trapo.-Não houve nenhum ataque aéreo hoje e certamente a emergência não estar lotada...

-Não, não é isso.-falou sem paciência.-A madre estrondosa não nutre nenhuma simpatia por você, Weasley!

-Eu sei disso...

-Então por que age dessa maneira?

Coçando a testa, Ginny saiu do quarto e dirigiu até à enfermaria. A seu lado estava Jane que não se cansava de reprimi-la pela a falta de tato ao lidar com a oficial, que querendo não teriam que dar satisfação. Tinha a certeza de que a raiz de toda a divergência era Jonan. Mary amava o médico, e esse por si só não gostava do jeito escabroso da superior agi, preferia dar a sua atenção a delicada enfermeira ruiva, que para a mulher experiente que julgava ser era um insulto. E ela a inocente naquele jogo era a que mais sofria...por um lado agüentava o cerco romântico e do outro aturava os desmandos de uma doida, que era mais conhecida como "madre".

-Ela está a ponto de transferi-la, Virgínia.-sussurrou a amiga.

-Eu sei disso também.-silabou tomando a pulsação do jovem, cuja a mão estava presa numa tipóia fétida.- Eu sei cuidar de mim! Não precisa se preocupara, _Janepi_!-criticou.- Em vez de chamar minha atenção devia trocar a atadura desse garoto.

Deixando Jane bufando de insatisfação, Virgínia marchou até a ala onde o "senhor misterioso" se recuperava a olhos visto. Para sua felicidade mor!

OooooOOOOooooooO

Sean ria das piadas de Toy sobre DV e Sulfas que os soldados desprevenidos haviam contraído de prostitutas francesas.

-Isso porque disseram que as meninas de madame _Die _eram "limpas".-complementou o rapaz sério.-Não sei o motivo para sua gargalhada, Sean! Isso é uma questão séria...

-Sei disso, Toy, só não posso conter o riso.

-É porque não você que tem que passar por cessões de Sulfa.-queixou o outro mal-humorado.

-Ora, isso é que dá colocar suas partes intimas em qualquer buraco, amigo.-falou o outro malicioso e sem qualquer destreza.

O rapaz ficou vermelho, Sean gargalhou mais ainda. Pegando o copo de cerveja alemã caminhou até Draco que olhava pensativo para um bloco de notas alheio ao barulho da doca.

-Eieiei...lendo livro! Isso sim é um milagre.

O olhar irritado não amedrontou Sean que sentou ao lado do Major.

-Você é um incomodo!-falou Draco fechando o livro.

-Eu sei quem é operadora desse milagre.-falou relevando a frase anterior do oficial.-Ela é ruiva, dona de uma voz linda e com belos olhos...

-Não precisar descrever as qualidades de Virgínia, Sean.

Abatendo nas costa do loiro, o jovem virou o liquido azedo, que desceu pela a garganta no ato, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

-Sorte a sua de ter encontrado...um anjo, amigo...sorte a sua...

Draco sabia disso... Por isso não morreria. Tinha uma vida inteira ainda e queria brigar muito com a sua pimenta.

**Continua...**

Oláa!

Bem, não demorou muito desta vez! Só um mísero mês! Além do mais cumpri o que tinha prometido! Aconteceu o beijo!

É não foi o beijo! Foi o beijão!

Sinceramente não sei se capítulo ficou bem, mas espero ter agradado quem ler a fic.

Aliás, obrigada a **Miaka, Bebely, Jully, Anaisa, Mary Wood e a Cam-oba. **Não vai dar para responder de maneira decente novamente, desta vez não é preguiça...e sim o tempo.

Ah, não se esqueçam de mim...ainda mais agora que fic tá acabando. Por favor!

E desculpe pelos os erros de concordância!É que desta vez não deu tempo para minha betinha revisar e eu estou morrendo de sono (então a revisão que fiz não ficou aquela coisa...).

Beijocas!

Anna C.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Amor...nem sempre?**

**Parte I**

**A Rosa Inglesa!**

**Por: A.C Lennox**

**Para: Tia Mi!**

**15 de Fevereiro...**

-Que dia, Virgínia!-reclamou Jane afadigada. -Desde natal que não temos um dia de folga...- concluiu jogando o corpo esbelto na poltrona Luiz XV com estofado rasgado

-É melhor se resignar. -respondeu cortante, olhando desolada para mãos completamente preta e cheia de calos.-E rápido...

-É isso, né!-cortou mal-humorada. - Resigne-se, abdica-se, não seja você e sim o instrumento cirúrgico que Deus colocou na terra para salvar almas feridas.

-Não seja cínica. Ninguém mandou meter o "seu lindo rabinho" nessa maldita guerra! Você veio porque quis. Agora agüente. -seca, saiu pisando fundo.

Virginia não estava na sua melhor semana. As noticias não eram nada animadoras, a cidade se reduzira ao pó, o hospital estava lotado de pessoas, desde civis até militares. Faltavam os instrumentos básicos, desde uma simples penicilina, morfinas, faixas, agulhas e até mesmo comida. Tinha que estender em dois turnos, pois duas enfermeiras haviam morrido em um ataque há duas semanas. Duas amigas...que já não mais se encontravam vivas...Foram mortas por fogo amigo, de algum soldado deprimido. Revoltante! Tal que não conseguiu reprimir o asco que subia pela garganta, contorcendo a face, enfiou as mãos no pulôver marrom que ganhara da mãe no natal há dois anos atrás.

Usara-o na festa de natal, e ainda tinha o cheiro dele impresso em cada canto daquele pedaço de lã.

Fechando os olhos, suspirou, soltando levemente os ombros tensos. O vento imaginário levou o seu corpo para uma dimensão irmã da suas lembranças. Sim, recordações que a tirava do sério.

-Draco...Idiota!-praguejou baixinho em uma expressão matreira. -Aonde será que aquele doido está?

Ela não poderia nem mesmo deduzir. Draco havia partido há uma semana para um destino inserto, talvez estivesse dando apoio aéreo em Monte Cassino, Arakan ou também poderia estar a caminho da Índia ou da África. A última carta fora tão vazia. Entendia o motivo das poucas palavras, mas...

Pegando o pedaço de papel que guardara no bolso do pulôver, passou os olhos pelas linhas, sorrindo para letra puxada e feia, que demonstrava a presa com que desertara.

_Hei Gina!_

_Desculpas...que bela maneira de começa uma mera carta. Credo! Dá próxima vez espero ser mais criativo. _

_Não posso escrever muito... falar onde estou, para onde vou, o que estou fazendo, nem pensar. Na minha frente só vejo escritas em letras grandes e destacadas: **Carta censurada! Tome Cuidado!** _

_Vai se compreender a amada FA. O que sinto é segredo, e eles também proíbem isso. E depois minha avó falava...ah, deixe quieto!_

_Cuida-se coisinha! Não se preocupe comigo...sei que minha testa tem um prêmio, mas também sou muito orgulhoso para me abater._

_Fique com Deus!_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco era um miserável, pensou voltando com carta para o bolso da blusa. Não devia se envolver...era arriscado demais. No entanto o risco não estivera presente quando num ato de paixão jogara a compostura para alto. Sim, ela entregou o corpo e alma a um homem, como ele alto se proclamava: "com preso na testa". Estaria fadada a sofre com mais uma perda? Fitando os passarinhos, Virginia voltou ao passado não muito distante...em que ainda estava perto dele.

_**25 de dezembro de 1943**_

_-Ginny, ficou lindooo!-exclamando, Jane olhava para salão, aumentando demais o que não era a realidade._

_-Não exagere..._

_-Fria, rabugenta, recalcada!-xingou, a outra em um tom juvenil mostrando a língua._

_-Uhn, seu francês ainda está internado, é! _

_-Meu francês está bem obrigado. _

_-Será?-erguendo os olhos altiva.-Olha, não confie muito..._

_-Recalcada!_

_-Eu! Imagina! Reparo apenas que ele olha para as pernas de todas as enfermeiras.-rebatendo com expressão engraçada.-Oh, tome cuidado..._

_-Não venha com essa ladainha novamente.Não está na hora de nos unirmos as irmãs do padre Henry para uma reza e a ladinha boas maneira de uma enfermeira virgem.-fazendo cócegas em Ginny, a loira vestida de vermelho arrumou a guirlanda que estava sobre a porta.-Além do mais, é bom você não falar muito...sabe, que eu sei dos seus podres. _

_Desviando o corpo, a ruiva conteve o riso._

_-Sabe? _

_-óbvio...O Beijo de ontem ficou na memória de todos. _

_-Não foi um beijo que ocorreu entre mim e Draco._

_-Então o que foi?_

_-Apenas um desencontro labial!-respondeu empinando o queixo._

_-Sei... Para uma tímida enfermeira até que esta bem saidinha._

_Ginny, não rebateu certamente o seu relacionamento entre cão e gato com o Major era estranho até mesmo para ela. Depois do primeiro beijo, ele vinha se comportando de uma maneira bizarra, como se fosse dono de sua vida, ou, responsável pelo seu bem-estar. Conduta que não tinha nenhum cabimento. O que mais a tirava do sério era o fato dele a todo o momento querer comprometê-la, seja com abraços e beijos. Claro, que ela era também uma sem-vergonha, pois deixava que Draco "abusasse" de seu corpo devido a sua distração. _

_No fundo mesmo adorava cada toque e carinho. Só que jamais admitiria isso a ninguém..._

_Sacudindo a cabeça, apertou o lenço azul que segurava os cabelos ruivos, não era o momento de analisar suas emoções por Malfoy. Logo a saleta estaria cheia de pacientes comemorando uma data que por muitos era morta e seca. A magia havia se extinguido num passe de sortilégio para jamais voltar._

_E o dia passou assim, entre lamentações e falsas risadas, entre lágrimas e lágrimas, até a noite chegar com uma lufada de frio intenso que em formato de neve caiu sobre a cidadezinha vazia e destruída. E ela estava no mesmo lugar, apreciando a paisagem bucólica de pressuposta janela em estilo rococó. Podia escutar o burburinho, tilintar dos talheres e a blue seco e melancólico inundar cada parte do ambiente fazendo as partículas de átomos vibrarem com mais intensidade. _

_-Feliz Natal, cara ruivinha!-desejou o loiro, garboso em seu uniforme de gala parando no seu lado esquerdo._

_-Já é Natal?-perguntou erguendo sobrancelha._

_-Estava tão no seu mundo que se esqueceu da hora...é normal..._

_-Não precisa ser sarcástico.-falou olhando para o relógio redondo pregado no alto da lareira, que por milagre estava acessa._

_-Suicido..._

_-Co-como?_

_-Acender a lareira.-falou, apontando para o fogo.-Qualquer caça ao capita o calor saberia que aqui é um alvo em potencial._

_-Até os alemães festejam o natal.-replicou, pegando taça de champanhe borbulhante, que o major oferecia._

_-Numa guerra o natal não é tão importante assim, aliás, é uma da data visada para ataques._

_-Então me proteja se uma bomba estoura em nossas cabeças.-falou debochando, sentido que efeito de apenas um copo de cidra em seu organismo. Bêbada não, alegre sim e muito.-Em todo caso feliz natal, Malfoy._

_Por um longo tempo, ficaram ali olhando um para outro, sem reação, como duas matérias paralisadas no tempo. Ginny olhava para o chão, vestido, para as medalhas de Draco e depois para o teto, bebendo o liquido com baixo teor de álcool, porém o suficiente para fazer o seu chão rodar. _

_-Quer dançar?-pergunto o loiro em tom humilde._

_-Temo... quer dizer... que não sei...dançar.-respondeu sem graça._

_-Eu sei, e isso já é o suficiente. -piscando pegou o copo de cidra colocando sobre supervise reta da janela. –Venha! Eu a guio!-percebendo a hesitação da jovem, não perdeu tempo a arrastou para salão que estava cheio de rapazes e moça saudáveis que felizes aproveitavam aquela noite. -Não tenha medo... Eu sei nortear com perfeição..._

_-Só se for o seu Lancaster, sir Malfoy.-falou marota, tentando minimizar a tensão. _

_-Ora, vespinha... –ralhou, com falsa raiva._

_-Prove que estou errada, Major!-tão audaciosa como auspiciosa, colou o corpo no dele, deixando a melancolia do blue envolver sua alma com sensualidade que nem em filmes Ianques sonhara haver. -Prove...proveeeee...proveeeeeeeee...-sussurrou roca, notando que ele enrijecia e se tonificava._

_-E o que vou ganhar com isso, vespinha?_

_-Um vespeiro, idiota._

_-Isso é pouco..._

_-E o que você quer então?-perguntou fechando os olhos lentamente deixando a rígida e insossa para trás, enquanto as mãos andavam de cima para baixo nas costa forte do loiro._

_-Você!_

**Continua...**

**Bem, rapidinho, que tou com sono! Tia-Mi aqui és seu presente! Agora quero o meu, meu, meu! Senão a sobrinha peralta ficar mais irritada e nãovai darpirulito no dia São Comes Damião. Viuuuuu!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Adorei todas!**

**Kisus!**

**A-Chan!**


End file.
